


Here's to You, Akihito

by Lidsworth



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Asami and Takaba, New Years is a special day for them. However, when Sudoh frames the photographer for an act he didn’t commit, and Asami begins to believe them, Takaba finds that this New Year’s may be his worse_And last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AN: My race to finish this begins now! It's 10:21 now and the New Year is almost here! This is a one shot, as if now, but like usual, in the near future I plan to add on to it. I'm introducing Mary, an OC of my sister, Yamiga and my own OC, Cho. Other than that, there's no one else.

Summary: Between Asami and Takaba, New Years is a special day for them. However, when Sudoh frames the photographer for an act he didn't commit, and Asami begins to believe them, Takaba finds that this New Year's may be his worse_And last. Also, and credit goes to Yamiga for helping me formulate some of this =DN

Disclaimer: I do not own the Finder Series (and Mary belongs to Yamiga).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He had no idea how he sunk this deep into the Underworld...well actually, he did, but for the sake of his sanity, he pretended he didn't. His fingers dug into his scalp as he paced around his small apartment room, Asami had kicked his ass out weeks ago when Sudoh had come into play. And with a small flicker of hope, Takaba had believed that, perhaps he could start over without the yakuza budding into his life.

He didn't love Takaba anymore, and after the cloud of depression, Takaba decided he could accept that and live.

But obviously, Sudoh Shuu couldn't. As long as he and Takaba occupied to same earth, occupied the same physical plane, than life for Sudoh Shuu would be less than perfect, would be utterly unacceptable, it would be absolutely terrible. A world with Takaba alive meant that Asami Ryuichi could throw away Sudoh at any given moment, thus dragging Takaba off of the streets or pulling him from whatever hole he dug himself into, and proceed to have sex with him like a rabid bear in heat.

No, Sudoh Shuu could not live with that, not at all.

"So you had to frame me…" Takaba whispered as he continued his stride, "You had to end me."

His pacing stopped as his phone buzzed, and he had to stopped himself from screaming. He walked over to his bed dresser and saw the caller ID.

"Missed Call Kou, Yoshida, Takato ...7" He'd never see his friend's again, never. Sudoh had made sure of that. There was no where Takaba could go to escape the wrath of an angry Asami, there was no hole deep enough to bury himself in, no mountain high enough to hide away in for ever...Asami was coming to kill him.

His phone buzzed again, and this time it had been a name other than his usual friends.

"Cho Takaba…" His heart froze as he looked at the name…the age old name...the name of his own brother. It wasn't like Cho to visit Japan out of the blue, not even for holidays like New Year's eve. This was supposed to be special. His brother hadn't seen him in years, and Cho had planned this ahead of time too. Cho was adopted into their family, and so was Takaba. They were both the youngest out of their siblings, and not to mention, Takaba was terrified when he began living with his new family. Cho, a small chinese boy, had been the first to make friends with Takaba, thus the two formed a special bond. With all that had happened in the past, and with the time they'd spent away from each other, no doubt Cho wanted to use this New Year's gathering to reunite with his brother.

Too bad the reunion would never happen, too bad Takaba was being forced into a corner.

He let the phone ring until nothing but his ragged breathing could be heard through his small apartment. He could feel it, could feel his death coming in the form of a crazed lover.

He jumped...his phone ring again.

He quickly made his way to it, and again, he froze at the name.

"Mary…" his whispered. When was the last time he'd seen her? Certainly, around the same time he'd last seen Cho? She was a childhood friend, and like Cho, held an important place in his heart. It was sad that it took his untimely death to realize their importance.

Tears began to sting his eyes as his throat constricted. He collapsed to the ground, not caring that his spine had just collided with the round knobs of his dresser drawers.

Pain was now a mere thought to him, his emotions had began sealing away his physical senses.

"Damn you Sudoh…" he began to sob into his knees as he drew them to his chest, "Damn you…"

And with a sudden jolt, he shot up as his door was forcefully open.

Outside, he could hear the fireworks go off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why did we even try to take the car? We should've known traffic was gonna be this bad," Mary hugged her purse to her side as she navigated with her feet through the dead leaves on the vacant streets, angling her stride in a way as not to fall into the deep craters on the streets hidden by the dead foliage. Her heels clicked as she did so, and the cold December wind blew through her short cocktail dress, causing her to hug her body in an attempt to shield herself from the coolness, "Definitely should've worn something longer."

"It wasn't like we knew our car would get stuck in traffic," Kou hugged himself tightly as the crisp air assaulted his body, "but at least we're close to his apartment."  
"The bastard better not be asleep," Takato chimed in as he fastened his scarf tighter around his neck, "we're freezing our assess of to see him_Cho, has he answered?"

"Take a wild guess," Cho chided as he put his phone back in his pocket, "We got all dressed up to go out, braved the cold to walk to his house and he's not even answering...Figures_And Mary and I even came all the way from Americ *achoo* America to come and see you guys...does he do this often?"

"You betcha, ever since he got this photography job…" Kou trailed off, "It's a little sad you know, we've always been there for him, but he's suddenly gotten real silent and secretive. I hope he's okay."

"Hey, i'll call him...you said we're close?" Mary chimed in, "I've got his number, give me a second."

The fireworks began.

"Damnit!" Cho cursed, "We're late, come on let's run! Has he answered yet Mary?"

"Uh-uh," Mary responded as she stuffed her phone back into her purse, "but i'm all for running, it's freezing. Lead the way Kou."

The fireworks boomed above them, their sparkles glittering into the sky and befalling the city of Tokyo. Kou looked up at the scene, and was particularly taken aback when a red firework shot into the air.

Despite the festivities going on, despite the exciting atmosphere...the blood red anemone in the sky frightened Kou. He couldn't shake off the foreboding feeling of death, never before had a scene captivated him so.

He stopped mid-stride just to absorb the sickening beauty.

Takato slammed into him, hard enough to knock him over. Cho and Mary followed.

"What the hell? Come on! They're gonna be over!" Mary whined as she regained herself, "GO!"

Kou shook out of his trance as the ominous feeling clawed into his gut. He sprung into action, running like never had before. The fireworks above them blasted and an assortment of colors painted the sky.

But to Kou, the sky bled red.

He led them through the vacant ally, cursing whenever they collided with the occasional drunks in the streets. This was taking too long, something wasn't right, Takaba wasn't alright.

They ran into the street as they pushed past a group of loud kids, narrowly missing a black BMW that nearly hit them.

"Watch where the fuck you're gooooing!" Mary shot the middle finger at the car as it disappeared into the dust.

"That car looks a little familiar, huh Kou?" Takato looked at the dark silhouetted as it turned a narrow corner, "Kinda like that car Takaba…"  
In the background, Cho and Mary exchanged words regarding cars and reckless drivers, but Kou and Takato exchanged morbid glances. Both knew to associate the image of the black BMW with a series of unfortunate events regarding their friend.

"Guys come on, we've gotta run," Takato instructed as he took off after Kou, "something's not right."

Mary's high heels clicked into action as she tailed the group, Cho followed her closely, "Whaddya mean?"

"We're not sure Mary, but ever since he's been doing this job that car's followed him everywhere. Not to mention, he's different," Kou supplied, "It's a little scary."  
"Different how?" Cho hissed, "I don't understand...He hasn't told me anything, I haven't heard anything from him. I mean, he's my brother...he tells me everything and anything. If there's something wrong, i'm sure i'd be the first to know."

"If only that were the case," Takato panted, "We don't know much either."

The finale in the sky began, and the blood red sparks illuminated the darkness. Kou gulped as he brought the group to a near halt.

"We're nearly here," he slowed his pace as he came to the entrance of a staircase, "it's on the top floor."

Slowly, he ascended up the staircase, the other three following behind him. With his hand on the rail, he suddenly felt himself moving without a purpose. His heart came to a sudden stop... It felt like a part of him had been torn out.

He stopped, "Go without me...I feel a little sick, ill catch up."

His voice was silent, void of all emotion. He looked at his cheap dress shoes in order to avoid the gazes of his friends.

"Whatever," Cho shoved past him as he made is way upstairs, "Hey, Takato, what's the room number?!"

Takato passed Kou, taking in his stiff posture, "Kou, what_"  
"Just go, go take him to Aki's room...hurry," Kou sounded nearly out of breath. But he'd been running, so it made sense. Right?

Takato climbed the stairs until his was beside Cho, Mary followed quickly after, and also cast a weary glance towards Kou. "You need some medicine Kou, i've got some ibup_"

He cut her off with a hand wave.

"Oh...okay," she shrugged as she began her walk upstairs, "Just...dunno, shout if you need us? But not too loud, it's a little late."

He shrugged.

She met up with the boys whom awkwardly stood before a door which looked slightly ajar.

Cho held his phone in his hand which remained at his side, limp.

"What's going on?" Mary asked as she peered at the odd couple, "What's up?"  
"You see, that's what the fuck we're trying to find out...Cho called him, and his phone rang...the lights are off, no one answered, but we could hear the phone…"Takato sounded tired and weary, "somebody's in there…"  
"Okay, well, let's go," Mary, ever the optimistic one, tried to urge them on, "Aki's been waiting to see the two of us for ages, and it'll only be better with you and Kou, let's not be wierd. It's New Year's for goodness sake, he's probably just drunk!"

"He never get's drunk without us…" Takato murmured, "never…"

Mary rolled her eyes and pushed to door open, "Whatever_Akihito! Come on, let's get going!"

She turned the light on and gasped at the mess around her. Glass and furniture lay destroyed everywhere, littering the pale carpet. Not only that, but a trail of dirty shoe prints could be seen throughout the apartment, all leading towards the back.

She gulped as she stepped over the mess and as she went deeper and deeper into the apartment, occasionally calling Takaba's name.

The boys watched her disappear into the mess, doing nothing to prevent her from discovering what beast lay at the tunnel.

Her calling out quieter as she continued her search, all the while, neither boy went after her.

Silence ensued...a gasp...and then a scream, a blood curdling scream.

Cho and Takato jolted back into their senses and darted into the house, jumping over glass and furniture. The piercing scream continued, and it tore the very fabric of their souls.

And then they ran into the room.

Mary was on the ground, a hand covering her mouth while the other stood still in the air, a finger pointing towards the bed. Her mascara was black on her face as it dripped down her cheeks and onto her dark skin. She was shaking.

With reluctance, with fear and dread, Cho looked towards the bed, thus losing whatever small lunch he had eaten before. Takato fell to his knees, unable to comprehend what he'd just seen.

The white sheets were torn and bloody, the body in their midst even more so.

Mary, though a trembling mess, pushed herself up and painfully made her way to the bed, yelping as she turned away… "Call the police…" she croaked, "Hurry!"

"Why don't you fucking do it! You're right there!" Cho screamed, "Why don_"  
"Don't YELL at her!" Takato interjected, "She's scared too!"

The sudden surge of emotions brought both back to their senses, and the boys began staggering towards the bed.

Cho wiped his mouth as he took in the image of his brother, his face still green from throwing up. His pale skin was stained with crimson blood, his pale blue eyes were open and devoid of any life, and his lips parted slightly. Upon closer inspection, Cho could see bruises forming all over his body, his perfectly naked body.

"Where's all this blood.."Takato, against his better judgment, lifted the sheets over the area where the most blood gathered, and immediately dropped them when he saw the source, "What the hell...was he raped?"

"L-look a-t this guys," Mary pointed towards the nightstand where Takaba's phone rested. Next to it was a yellow bottle that had once been filled with pills, a prescription drug bottle. Under it rested a simple note.

My dearest Akihito, this is the price you must pay when you betray me.

Sincerly,

R. Asami.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Cho took the note and turned it around, "Who the fuck is this?"  
"Call the police…" Mary brought her fingers to her mouth as she began to nervously chew at them, "call the police."

"He's not breathing," Takato stated, "He's not breathing!"  
"It was an overdose," Cho added to the anxiety, "they forced him to overdose! Look at the bruises! They're everywhere!"

"CALL THE FUCKING POLICE!" Mary screamed, "I...I just can't do it on my own...I can't call the people who will take my friend away...no, I...could never."

Mary fell into a heap of sobs, "Damnit Aki...Why didn't you ask for help!?"

"We need help...our friend he's hurt, he's not breathing-No we can't find a pulse anywhere-his pupil's aren't reacting to the light...okay, yeah, we'll stay here…"

"Damit! Damnit! DAMNIT!" Cho shouted as he kicked the dresser, "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU ASK FOR HELP?!"

"Shut up!" Takato screeched, "The ambulance is on it's way! I'm on the phone with the police."  
They looked at him...his own shock was becoming his savior. He was choosing to be blind to the situation at hand.

"He's dead!" Cho screeched, "What the hell is the ambulance going to do? We're too late!"

Takato laughed...he actually laughed! "Aki always jumps back from things like this, don't you Aki! This is nothing, right Aki?"

Whether he intended to get a response back from the cadaver laying on the bed, neither Cho nor Mary knew.

Cho looked at him like he was insane, looked at him as if were an alien...and then he looked away as he tried to conceal his own laughter.

The situation was screwed up...really, it was. It had taken him years to arrange this, years to hear his brother's voice on the phone again….and when he'd finally made it to his destination, Takaba was dead?

This was all too real...all too real. So he laughed, he laughed hard. And God, would he thank himself for it later, because he knew that this would be the last time he laughed like this in ages.

Mary cried as she looked at the two. They succombed to their insanity, and before her, tragedy and comedy played out their eternal roles. How pathetic.

This wasn't supposed to happen, Takaba was like a brother to her...she hadn't seen him in years.

Yet here he was, exposed, bruised and dead before her very eyes…What a perfect way to start the New Year….

From where Kou stood outside, it sounded like a circus above him. Crying and laughter, shouting and crying...it was all too much for him. If only...If only Akihito had told them_But then again, perhaps he was telling them all along. Had he been asking for help? Had he been pleading for help as he lied to them, as his eyes betrayed his words. Had he expected his friends to solve the mysterious puzzle by themselves?

Kou clenched his fist hard enough to dig his nails into his palms. Had he abandoned Akihito this entire time?

Had the truth been right before his very eyes? Could he have saved his friend?

Bringing his bloodied palm to his mouth, Kou took a small lick of the crimson substances, treasuring the sensation as the liquid trickled down his lips. The iron tasting substance woke his senses, pulled him out of his self denial. There was no puzzle to solve, no clues to be found.

Takaba Akihito had been dead the moment he'd become a photographer. Nothing changed that...only now, he was free. Kou sighed...He was disappointed that it took him till New Year's Day to find that out.

He pulled his palm away from his mouth, spitting out the blood as he did so.

"Happy New Year Aki…" he lifted his wounded hand to the sky, "Here's to you."

The fireworks continued to pop in the sky, and only then did Kou see the amazing rainbow of colors they created. If only he had a camera to snap such a wonderful shot.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For reference, i've put a link to Cho and Mary on my page. Sorry if this seems a little sloppy, it's 1:48 a.m and i'm so tired...Happy New Year! They've finally stopped shooting the guns =D I'm planning a little more to this, so don't be like, "What! No she didn't" because I didn't, as of now, this isn't over. Okay, as far as Kou's "sixth sense" goes, i'm sure you've all been very close to a friend or a sibling, and you're so close that you know if they're unwell, sick, etc.? Kou, in my opinion, is like Takaba's homeboy, they're tight. Towards the end, all are losing their sanity, i'm sure any normal person would too. Same goes for Kou's Vlad Tepish move...he's just going crazy, he doesn't know what to make out of it. Goes with the phrase, "I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all" (3 Days Grace). Also, I feel that Aki really neglects his friends, and I know he does it for their safety, but I feel he needs to tell someone. His relationship w/ Asami isn't healthy, he should get help. Anyway...that's all i've got for the New Year! So, have a nice day, be safe and may God bless you and keep you :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami finds out.

AN: I'm almost done with the newest chapter of Must be the Nargles! So, don't fear, i'm not abandoning it. I just wanted to finish this for you, since I planned too anyway. This should explain the reasoning of Asami's actions, so you don't think Asami went crazy out of the "wazoo". Also, if you're going to leave a review that says, "Lame", please tell me why. And be man enough to log in, or at least make a sock puppet account so I can respond to you. And, if you HATE my stories, just don't read them.

Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Finder Series.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It felt like his skull was splitting in two, the agony of muscles and skull being forcefully separated all came with it. It was then, after years, had Asami succomed to the side effects of a hanger over.

A terrible hangover.

Groaning, he forced himself up in his bed, being mindful of the body laying silently next to him. Despite his heachache, Asami managed to brush a stray strand of blond hair out of Sudo's angel face. The younger man had a smile plastered on his still face, and wrinkled his nose as Asami touched him.

Slowly, Sudo's large eyes opened and foggy life returned to them.

"Happy New Year…"Sudoh muttered as he sat up beside Asami.

"Happy New Year to you too, my head is killing me," Asami groaned as he pushed himself out of bed. The cold breeze brushed upon his naked skin, he shuddered. His migraine made his senses keener than usual, almost the point of annoyance.

"Come back in the bed," Sudoh whined, "it's the new year, start it with me."

His voice was irritating Asami's headache, "I did spend it with you at midnight, remember that? All night, until the ball dropped. And besides, I need a shower and a pill, my head is killing me."

"Must be a hangover," Sudoh chided as he pushed himself out of the bed as well, "Apparently, you haven't gotten that drunk in ages…At leasts that's what Kirishima said. But, you loosened up a bit_I'm glad for that, you took care of some unfinished business."  
The thought of Asami being drunk should not have bothered him as much as it did, "You got me drunk?"

He didn't look at Sudoh as he grabbed his robe and wrapped it around him, he began replaying the foggy images from last night.

"I did buy the alcohol, potent alcohol, and I did keep on offering it to you...but you didn't refuse," he inclined as he came from behind Asami and wrapped his arms around him, "I liked it though, we had a lot of fun together."

Asami shook Sudoh off, a little too roughly though, "Sorry...my head."

Sudoh backed off, "Oh, um...I'll go back to bed, I'm still a little tired."

The moment was awkward, and Asami's head was throbbing. He'd formally apologize to Sudoh later, but it felt as if his head was splitting in two. And not to mention, he still wasn't entirely sure what he did last night. Part of him wanted to believe it was sex, but the other part knew that something else had happened. And it scared him.

"Hey, Sudoh," he turned towards the beauty on the bed, nudging him slightly.

"Yes?" Sudoh asked as he opened his eyes again, "Ready to come back to bed?"

"Not, not yet_Did we go out last night?"

The atmosphere changed, and Sudo's eyes widened. Asami caught the fear and hesitation in Sudoh's eyes.

This wasn't good.

"We just went out, walked around and ate," he lied, and Asami could clearly tell. Asami didn't just go out and eat, he didn't walk around, Sudoh was hiding something from him, something big.

"As you say," Asami's tone was laced with venom as he made his way to the shower, and Sudoh could feel the mal intent directed towards him. Sudoh gulped...would Asami figure out?

Of course not, he sighed, he'd paid off the guards to keep silent, even Asami's personal guards. They were all money hogs, wave a few thousand yen in their faces, they'd keep quiet.

However, he didn't count on how loyal Asami's bodyguards were to him.

Asami made his way to the shower, and at the same time, he fought the grogginess in his brain.

There was something he was missing, something the hangover was hiding and something Sudoh was covering up. And Asami would be damned if he didn't find out what it was.

And why on earth would Sudoh get him drunk? What purpose did that have, what side did he want to see of Asami? Did he want to expose him, did he want to ruin him? Because certainly, a drunk Asami was not a happy Asami. Which is exactly why he never got drunk.

Because Sudoh was his lover now, he didn't feel like berating him for what he'd done, the younger man probably didn't know Asami's fear of being drunk.

Of course Sudoh didn't know, it was most likely just an honest accident...but he would have to speak to Sudoh about that later.

The warm shower water hit his body and slowly alleviated his headache, but it wasn't good enough, a steel vein still throbbed in his head. The water encased him as a human being would do...warm and alive.

He sighed, in his moments of weakness and vulnerability, he'd thought of that bright eyed blond haired boy...Akihito. He should've killed him, should have erased such an angel from the face of the earth; it would've been better for both of them.

But he couldn't bring himself to do so. Even with the lies and evidence stacked up against Akihito, even with the information Sudoh had managed to present to Asami, he could not bring himself to kill Akihito. Those eyes looked into his soul, and for the first time in a long time, Asami felt genuinely hurt...so he cast Takaba away.

Up until now, he'd believed it was the right thing to do. And for a while, it seemed like it was. He'd convinced himself that Takaba was dead to him, reluctantly he'd pulled himself from the boy's social life and retired to his own devices. Which, in turn gave Sudoh an opportunity to grow on to Asami's already damaged heart.

Sudoh fixed what he could, but Asami couldn't deny that he'd given his heart to Takaba. And when Takaba had betrayed him, when Sudoh had provided the correct evidence, and when Takaba could say nothing believable to his defence, Asami had lost his heart completely.

His head throbbed again.

He needed medicine and he needed to stop thinking about Takaba.

The water came to a halt, and Asami stepped out of the shower.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dressed in his three pieced suit, Asami headed to his car in order to meet with important business executives. He decided to let Sudoh sleep in, though he wouldn't mind the younger man's company at work. He was a young business man, like Asami, thus Asami enjoyed his company. Unlike Asami's previous partner, Sudoh provided informative feedback and suggestions on Asami's business trips, information that helped Asami's business flourish.

Takaba couldn't help Asami's business like Sudoh could, he could only ruin it by exposing it's secrets to the media.

Great, now you're comparing the two...Asami thought wearily. He reached for a cigar from his pocket and lit it, the medicine was kicking in already, hopefully the nicotine would boost it's effects.

He inhaled a wad of smoke and exhaled it from his nose, then closed his eyes and leaned his head on the back of his seat. Blurry images came to the forefront of his mind as he allowed the substance to swirl in his head...Fireworks...alcohol….shouting...His eyes snapped open as he inhaled sharply, the smoke nearly hitcing his breath.

"Kirishima," he snapped at the man in the driver's seat.

"Sir," Kirishima responded stiffly, a little too stiffly.

Asami raised an eyebrow. Since the moment he'd stepped into the limo and situated himself, both of his bodyguards had been eerily silent.

"I woke with a headache," Asami casually spoke as he took another breath of smoke, "It felt like a hangover."

Still, the bodyguards said nothing, only continued to look ahead at the road.

Now this was awkward, and a sick feeling crept into Asami's gut. It wasn't like him to get drunk, nor was it like his bodyguards to keep silent when he addressed such a touchy subject.

What had he done with Sudoh last night?

"I understand it was New Years Eve_" the date put a sour taste in his mouth, he and Takaba treasured that day more than anything, and so did Asami...with Takaba, "So it's understandable that Sudoh and I may have gotten carried away...but something's missing. And I think you know what it is."

Still silence ensued. Asami sighed as the smoke released itself from his system, and inhaled.

The images came back, but this time they were slightly clearer than before. Asami concentrated hard this time, not daring to let the smoke waver from his lungs. The drug made him remember, it fought the restraint of the hangover.

He could smell fear, feel the anxiety, hear the pacing and the begging and the laughing...but of who? He let go of the vapor, he needed to breathe, but as soon as he released the vapor, the memories died away.

Quickly, he sucked back in, and the memories came back, stronger. Now things were vivid and concrete.

He could see the room, though things were distorted, though shapes were hazy, he recognized the room like the back of his hand…and the fear and anxiety_Did they belong to Akihito too? He sucked in more, ignoring the funny noises he was making, he needed to get to the bottom of this. And if his body guards weren't willing to tell him anything, than he'd have to dig for it himself, though he'd make them spill if the situation came to it.

Images slowly made way into light, and he could see Akihito, though not at all how he wanted to see him. He was shaking, backed up on his bed, screaming...shaking...and than yelling, angry and vicious.

Oh, he was so angry, his eyes were furious.

And then, through Takaba's distant cursing came laughing. Sudo's laughing.

A jolt to his shoulder caused him to snap back into reality, and to his surprise, he was gasping for breath. The car was stalling on the shoulder of the freeway, and both guards were turned around in their seats, looking intently at him.

"Asami! You were turning blue, what on earth are you_"Asami waved a hand as he cut the worried bodyguard off, and roughly shoved his hand away.

"Takaba!" he wheezed out, coughing as he did so, "Where's Takaba?"

"Sir," Kirishima dropped his gaze as he slowly turned his body back towards the road, "We've_"

"Bullshit!" Asami didn't even let him finish, he stopped whatever nonsense Kirishima intended on spewing to him, "Where is he?!"

He was hysterical now, and the paleness could be seen over both Suoh and Kirishima's face.

Souh gulped as he edged away from Asami and out of his striking range, "Sir_"  
"Speak UP," Asami hissed deadly, his gold eyes burning into the very core of Souh's soul.

"Sir," Suoh spoke louder, slightly more confident but all the more cautious, "When you went out with Sudoh-san last night, you stopped by Takaba's house…"

"And…"Asami growled, growing impatient. With his cigarette already down to it's smallest point, he tossed the bud out of the slightly open window and lit another one, "Continue."

Suoh looked at Kirishima, whom nodded, removed his glasses, closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could not look his friend straight in the eyes and say this, "Sudoh gave you a drink before this all_A special kind of drink, he may have drugged it, we aren't sure yet, but you got drunk pretty quickly. As simply as I can say it," Kirishima sighed, not entirely sure of the outcome, but not willing to delay the truth any longer, "You arrived at Takaba's apartment with Sudoh's men and allowed Sudoh to dispose of him."

He put his glasses back on.

The words were salt on Kirishima's tongue, and never would he have imagined thinking them would be so different from actual executing them.

He wasn't as prepared as he thought he was, and his own carelessness could have very well caused he and Suoh their lives.

"Take me to Takaba's apartment," so calm was his voice, so collective was it, that both Suoh and Kirishima paused to look at their boss, and than at each other.

Neither moved.

"Did I fucking STUTTER! DRIVE, OR I'LL WALK THERE ON MY OWN!"

Like magic, the car was on the road again, though it headed the opposite direction. Asami was growing impatient, he cursed when they dared to slow down at a yellow light, raised hell when they stopped at a red light, and all but exploded when they drove the legal speed limit at a green light. Neither Kirishima nor Suoh mentioned the meeting with the executive.

Kirishima was never one for fast car rides, but he valued his life and Suoh's life.

Meanwhile, Asami whipped out his phone and dialed Sudoh's number. In the calmest and sweetest voice Asami Ryuichi could possibly use, he instructed Sudoh to wait at the penthouse, that he'd be coming for him later so they could formally celebrate the New Year. The oblivious model was all but happy to comply to Asami's invitation.

"Why didn't you stop me?" he asked accusingly, very un-Asami like, "You knew how I felt."  
"Oh, we did try, we did. But you ordered Sudoh's bodyguards against us," Kirishima let his voice raise slightly, let the anger taint it slightly, "They would have killed his had we intervened more than we already had. We watched as they did it to. As they stripped him and dru_"

Souh put a hand on Kirishima's lap, this man was letting his anger get the best of him. He, like Souh, genuinely cared for Takaba_But he wasn't willing to risk his life because his partner couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Continue…" this wasn't good, Suoh could practically hear the defeat in Asami's tone, the pure hollow defeat.

Kirishima sighed, "You weren't in control of your actions...you didn't even touch Takaba, Sir. You just watched, as did we. You, however, wrote a note that Sudoh begged you to

write...though we don't know what it said. We weren't allowed to see."

"And Sudoh paid us off to keep quiet," to hell with the secrets, they were some of Asami's closest friends, he would have found out sooner or later from one of them, "Obviously, we couldn't do it."

"Let's just get to the apartment," Asami redirected the conversation, he needed to see this all with his own two eyes. Until then, this was a nightmare, a nightmare he yearned to wake up from.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He walked into the building alone. If anything were to happen to Asami, if his mask was to truly crumble, he wanted no one but himself to witness the act.

The police had already done their duty, they'd cleaned up what they could ,took what they could for evidence_But with his death tied to Asami's name, Asami doubted they led an investigation.

How ironic. Asami, whom paid the police to keep quiet, wanted justice to be served in this case with Takaba.

He shook his head_Takaba wasn't dead, he couldn't die. He was better than that, smarter than that.

The smell of iron filled Asami's nostrils as he walked closer and closer to the bedroom, and in that instant, memories started to replay themselves like a broken record.

As he walked, he watched as Sudoh's men humiliated Takaba, used him and toyed with him until he was choking on his own tears and saliva, he watched as those blue eyes caught his hazy ones.

He could still see the fight in them. He smiled, in Takaba's final moments, he was still fighting.

He saw clearly as Sudoh took a bottle from his pocket and empty the white contents into his hands.

Pills.

His men held Takaba down one last time before they forced the medicine into his system. Kirishima and Suoh made to move, but in an instant, they were outnumbered in firearms, and reluctantly retired to the wall where they were before.

Takaba began shaking violently, and Sudoh extended an arm to Asami. Like the idiot he was for allowing Sudoh to spike his drink earlier that night, Asami followed and took the younger man's hand.

He was given a small piece of paper and a pen.

The memories ceased, and now he stood above the note which lay untouched on the nightstand beside the bed which held the bloody sheets.

"This is the price you pay when you betray me" He read aloud, taking into account the handwriting, his hand writing.

Asami shook with emotion, all clashing, all at odds, all him. The night stand was instantly throw into the wall as he foot collided with it, shattering into a million pieces as the furniture fell into the ground.

The bed was next, the but he spared the sheets,yanking them off he brought them close to him, smelling the sweet scent of Takaba's blood before he made ruin to the bed.

And like a tornado of emotion, Asami destroyed the house, purifying everything Sudoh and his men had touched, every piece of furniture they graced, every fiber their scent collided with.

He reached for his coat pocket and yanked out his lighter, flipping over the cap in order to expose a fresh flame.

His hand shook...his heart beat fast...his breathing stopped….and his eyes watered.

He dropped the lighter and watched gleefully as the floor slowly ignited. The fire greedily consumed whatever it could get its hands on. For good measure, Asami removed his own suit jacket and tossed it atop of the flame, watching in sheer amazement as the black fabric caught fire.

He clutched Takaba's bloody sheets to his body as he strutted out with an insane smile plastered to his face.

"Sir…" Kirishima asked, slightly taken aback by his bosses new expression as well as the bloodied sheet in his arms.

"Kirishima, take me to the penthouse," he instructed as he stepped back into the car, "And call the fire department, tell them these apartments have caught on fire_As well as the corner, I think i'll be scheduling a funeral soon."

The door to the passenger's side opened up, and Suoh slipped in, and he too wore an unusual expression.

Kirishima was uncomfortable, but nevertheless, he dialed the fire department

"The neighbours sir, they said the ambulance came and picked up Takaba...he may still be alive, his friends came to get his valuables earlier today," Souh said a little too happy for Kirishima's liking, "though they're not entirely sure what hospital he's at."  
"Oh, we'll find out soon enough," Asami's smirk widened, and for the first time, he didn't want to go straight to Takaba. Yes, he had the resources to find the boy, but Sudoh was going to pay…he was going to pay dearly.

Whether Takaba had betrayed him or not, whether Sudoh was telling the truth about Takaba's snake like acts, Asami didn't care.

Sudoh had ruined Asami's property, touched his things.

And for that, he would dearly pay.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I apologize for any vagueness in the story, it'll be explained later.

Sudoh is an idiot. My school took away restroom privileges for advisory, so i'm learning to hold my bladder for 2 hours straight. And I hate physics. I didn't really think I would either, because I'm a beast at biology and chemistry (not to mention, if I don't make it as an artist or a psychologist, i'm being a chemist), so science usually comes naturally to me. But physics *pshh* kudo's to all you physicist out there, seriously, you're some of the bravest people I know. Okay, as for what Asami's doing with smoking and remembering thingy...it's meditation. Meditation (deep meditation) helps with remembering things, getting to a certain place in your head, and many people do it without actually knowing it. I've had to do it before, and it's actually a nice skill (helpful too). I felt it would be a little shameful to just downright make Asami...cry, so, I made him angry. I've seen this first hand, and when a man the size of Asami is angry, destroying a bed for someone the size of Takaba isn't hard to do. Anyway, it's not over, I've planned this for a while.

Sadly, i'll be moderating guest reviews due to some recent immaturity, but please do review!I hope you like it, and again, it's not finished, i'm still working on it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, it's late and i'm tired, but I really wanted to get this out! So, have a nice week all of you, and God bless!


	4. Chapter 4

Firstly, thanks for all of you who have read, reviewed, Favorited, subscribed, altered, etc., it makes me extremely happy. You're all very kind readers, and I hope I can repay you with the content in my stories. This is not the final chapter, as much as I wanted it to be, it was lagging badly, so I decided to end it here and update it later on.

Please review, even if it's just to say "good", please do so. I really really love to hear what people have to say, I really do, it's helpful to me and makes me happy, so please do that.

There are a lot of unanswered questions in this chapter, which is partly why I made it the second to last chapter. It would've taken far to long, and by the time you guys finished it, you would've been confused or dazed. So, I did this for you and for myself.

I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors in advance, and anything else that you may be upset about. Again, if you fave, subscribe, alert, etc., please throw in an additional review, it'll make my day.

Hope you enjoy the story, and I'll try to update it ASAP.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Finder Series

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He felt trapped in a chest of agony and fire, all possible routes of escape and freedom cruelly locked tightly away.

Darkness befell him, pressure held him down and objects prodded deep into his body.

Pain radiated through him in a throbbing manor, reaching each and every cell of his body, straining them till the could bear no more.

The objects invaded him once again, cutting, scraping and tearing at his organs, rearranging them and pulling at them.

Than the numbness overcame him and the pain eased away, only to be replaced by an unnecessary weight pressing atop of his body.

He tried to move, tried to wriggle out of his mental prison, but he did this to no avail. The pressure wouldn't let up at all.

On the brightside, at least the pain had resided_and, he could breath again.

He inhaled sharply through his nose, and exhaled roughly.

His throat was uncomfortably dry, and he swallowed a painful swallow in an attempt to moisturize it.

It felt like lava, burning, sticky, molten lava. And all at once, the searing substance slowly made its way down Takaba's throat.

Through his closed eyelids, he could feel tears forming as the pain escalated.

Time was obviously working against him, for he believed that the period in which his numbing medicine took effect was beginning to wear off.

The pain began to return, but only on a subtle level.

Then his head felt heavy, heavier than before. His conscience began to fade, and he felt himself drifting into sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Where am I? His senses returned to him, though his movements were lagging. He felt loose and slimey, like a spaghetti noodle.

He could feel his back resting against soft fabric, could feel a mask pressed securely to his face and wrapped tightly around his head. A blanket lay atop of him, thick and heavy, the fabric wrapped his body in a cocoon of warmth.

So he was in a hospital, at least that's what he gained from his surroundings. No more Asami, no more Sudoh.

Sudoh...he hated him with a burning passion, he hated him so much...and as for Asami. Just the thought of the name sickened him...he felt betrayed, all trust that he held before was gone, and no excuse from the older man was going to fix that.

None.

He sighed, and could feel the cold liquid from the his mask fall into his face as he did so. He tried to wiggle his fingers, but any action that involved deep thinking resulted in a sharp pounding ache in his head.

Speaking of his head, it felt hazy, very hazy. Not to mention, full of a ton of led.

Suddenly, a new sensation presented itself to him. Muffled and distant, almost quieter than a buzzing bee, Takaba began to hear voices.

It didn't help that his ears felt full of cotton swabs, but he worked with what he could.

"His liver...failed…" This voice was new to him and sounded like it belonged to a middle aged man who knew what he was talking about, "acetaminophen...too much...lack…oxygen."

The words of the man he assumed to be his doctor were choppy and mismatched, thus, making things hard for him to comprehend, but he'd learned what he needed to know.

Liver failure from the overdose, check. Lack of oxygen from the time he'd spent suffocating, check.

Now what were the side-effects, and who exactly was this man spilling all of Takaba's information too. Not to mention, how did he even end up in the hospital? Surely Asami didn't bring him here, so who did?

Had his friends? Did they not plan a get together on New Years Eve. Did that mean….so did that mean they saw him after Sudoh's men had finished him.

Shame and embarrassment flooded him at the thought of his friends seeing him in such a state. What would they think of him when they saw him again...how would they treat him?

Damn Asami and Sudoh, Takaba hated them more than anything for this.

But things continued to get worse.

"Paralysis!?" The voice was as clear as day, and Takaba could hear the tone which it took.

He was...paralyzed? Surely that wasn't the case, Takaba couldn't be paralyzed. He was a photographer for goodness sake! He had to use his body to move around, to run, to get to high places_Paralysis meant goodbye to Takaba being Takaba.

Move...move...move! Ignoring the growing headache, he inwardly screamed, willing his muscles to move the best they could.

But nothing happened, so he tried again and still, nothing.

He tried again and again and again, his breathing increased drastically_So drastically that the machines around him began to beat rapidly as they charted his heart rate.

He forced his eyes open, and squinted them as the brightness of the room assaulted his eyes. His tears began to fall freely as he continued to try and move his useless limbs.

Nothing...nothing was happening_Nothing was moving.

A strangled sob erupted from his throat as he frantically looked around for the two men in the room.

Instantly, they were above him, calling his name and calming him down.

He immediately recognized one of them.

Neatly combed red hair fell to the side of the older man's face as he loomed above Takaba, his expression bore a troubling, almost pitying gaze which Takaba could see clearly through the man's large glasses.

"D... …" he croaked a long and pitiful croak as he looked up into his father's eyes, tears rolling off the side of his cheek, "D...addy!"

He was happier now, despite his situation, despite the fact that he would no longer be able to move_the sight of his father ignited a feeling of protection inside of his heart.

Thank God this wasn't Asami standing above him, thank God it was no one affiliated with the underworld.

Tears, joyous tears continued to roll down his pale cheek at the sight of the man above him. Nineteen years ago, this man had saved him from the cruel orphanages in his home town, thus making Takaba his own son. Now he did it again, and Takaba hated that his arms, arms he would have used to hug his father, were completely useless now.

But his dad made up for that, slowly bending down and scooping his fragile son into his arms the best way he could without hurting him.

"It's okay Takaba," his dad whispered sweetly to his sobbing son, "It's over...it's over now.."

And Takaba prayed_prayed harder than he ever had before, that this, that Asami and everything involved with the man truly was over.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mr. Takaba had nine children.

Two biologically, a girl and a boy, and the rest from different parts of the world. As a young boy growing up in Japan, a boy growing up with nothing, he never dreamed of fathering so many beautiful souls.

It was too expensive, too risky, too much of a guilt trip. Call his youthful self selfish, but at the time, he didn't care.

He'd rather be aborted than have to live the childhood he did, and he wished the same for any other child that was conceived in such poverty. Why bring a child into the world when you couldn't care for it? It's a waste of your time and theirs.

He had to steal for a living, and he got into frequent fights. School was the only thing he was dedicated to. it was his ticket out of the slums.

But the fighting never ceased there either.

Due to some strange genetic mutation, his hair was red, out of his entire Japanese class full of dark headed children, his hair was bright red. Was that even possible? He was asian, and neither of his deadbeat sibling had red hair either.

He stood out like a match. A bright burning match.

Needles to say, he took the phrase "surviving school" literary.

After his surviving paid off, he finally got a scholarship out of the Japanese slums and to one of the finest high schools in America, and happily, he renounced his Japanese citizenship and later enlisted into the army.

He was sent all over the world, and for once, saw that others had it worse than he did, that children had it worse than he did_And yet, they made it through the day by smiling. They laughed and played, despite their ailments, their worries, and their war ridden countries, they still laughed and played, as any child should.

So yes, Mr. Takaba had experienced the worse of the worse in Japan during his childhood, but at least he wasn't constantly walking amongst suicide bombers and rapist.

He felt stupid for ever complaining about his childhood_He felt ashamed, so ashamed, that during his time in the army, he fell into depression.

How on earth could he have complained about his life in the slums when these dying children, children who lived in hell every day, still smiled despite their living conditions?

Embarrassed, he turned to the only thing that could rid of his mind and body of such a heavy weight.

Work and alcohol. He became addicted to both, they became his sole reason for living.

And then it caught up with him, his addiction. His peers could see it, and they worried for him.

He was in good standings with the US military, a good soldier and so on, so his deterioration was noticeable.

His vibrant red hair was now a rusty brown, his eyes were sunken and blank, his skin was pale and pasty, and his normally muscular build was thinning significantly.

His job was killing him, killing him slowly and painfully.

His superiors were quick to put him on paid leave in order maintain his health, and they went as far as to send him to a resort in Hawaii for a calming vacation.

He drank there too.

However, the only difference was that he didn't have to work, and that there, he met his future wife.

He was dick and she was a bitch, at least that's what he concluded when he'd awoken with a hangover after she punched him in the face for lifting her skirt.

She was a hula dancer, she performed in the bar he stopped at the night before.

He couldn't help it, he was drunk, she was pretty, and she only wore straw for a skirt. She was irresistible.

She looked for him after that, she wanted to apologize for her behavior_Though she believed he deserved every bit of it. Needless to say, when she found him, they talked...they talked for hours.

As a former army girl herself (who would've known?), she understood some of what he was going through, though not to the same degree he did.

And through hours and hours of talking, through hours and hours of just being there for him and listening to him, she became his best friend, and he became her's.

He left the army a little while after his vacation, he ate a little more, spent a while and rehab, and as soon as he got out, proposed to the Hawaiian Hula dancer.

Thus, Mrs. Takaba was born, followed by two more Takabas a little while later.

And, it wasn't until Mr. Takaba had two children of his own did his mind wander back to his days in the Japanese slums and the war ridden towns he'd visited as a soldier.

His children were so happy, he was so happy.

Why not give the same change to other kids?

Call it an obsession, but like a mad man, he explained his spontaneous idea of adoption to his wife and kids.

They were just as crazy about the idea as him, besides, they had the money...so why not?

So it began.

Adoption was no easy task though, there was paperwork, patience, heartbreak and dedication required from both parties.

But after a while, waiting periods expired, paperwork was completed, and before he knew it, over periods of time, there were seven other children running through his home.

Seven souls, seven beautiful souls_of course he counted his own two biological children and his wife, so make it ten_ten lives that all belonged to him.

He treasured their lives more than he treasured his own, and anyone who so much as thought of hurting any of his children (or his wife) would face his fury.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

So therefore, it didn't bother him too much when he mentally plotted the death of the man who had hurt his son. He had no idea who this man was or why he did what he did. And as a parent, that terrified Mr. Takaba more than anything.

Questions surged through his mind like a swarm of angry bees. Would this man act again? Why did he even harm Takaba in the first place? Would he be out for blood come the second time around?

For this very reason, he paid the hospital staff to keep quiet about his son's condition. He may not know whom this criminal was, but he knew whom he wasn't. Anyone who wasn't apart of their small entourage at the moment would not be admitted into his son's hospital room. No one.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Three days ago, he'd gotten a frantic call from his other son, Cho, about an accident that had happened with Akihito. He was always worrying for Akihito, his job as a photographer jeopardize his life, and frankly, he didn't believe his son even cared.

Countless times, Akihito had called his father from Japan, claiming that he got the "biggest scoop" or "was on the lead" of some big secret he probably had no business finding out about.

Mr. Takaba reminded Akihito, always reminded Akihito to be safe, to stay out of the way of the "Big Dogs", but that boy never listened. Never.

And now he was suffering for it, not just Akihito, but Mr. Takaba as well.

His heart was made of ten pieces, and as he stood in the hospital room, watching his son struggle to live, he felt one of the pieces breaking.

The doctor told him what he needed to hear, and as heart wrenching as the diagnosis was, he was glad he had Akihito's life in his hands again.

He'd already planned his son's new life away from Japan. Akihito was going to need full time care afterwards, and Mr. Takaba prefered that his son be cared for outside of Tokyo.

And to hear the word "Daddy" for the first time in forever...it nearly brought tears to Mr. Takaba's eyes.

His son called out to him, his fragile son. And he'd protect him with his life. Since the asshole who'd ruined Takaba was nowhere to be found, he'd move Takaba out of harms way, it was the least he could do.

"Recovery is possible, but it would take a while, years perhaps," the two had stepped out of the room after Takaba drifted off into sleep again, the doctor's monotonous tone pulled him out of his mental rant, and Mr. Takaba found himself anxiously awaiting the seemingly emotionless man's report, "...as far his his paralysis goes, in a week or so, he should regain the movement from his waist and up, but below that, no...his liver is damaged , like I told you before, so i'll be sending you off with medication for that...I've checked with the doctor you've selected to treat him in America, he has the same medication that I do, so you'll need to talk to him about refills...oh, yes, wheelchair_He'll need a wheelchair…"

The conversation never let up from it's gloomy attitude, not that Mr. Takaba expected it to though.

He was just glad that Akihito was still alive...even if just barely.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You can come in."

Anxiously, Kou's foot vibrated on the fabricated floor of the waiting room. Nervously, he chewed his bottom lip an in attempt to dissuade his thoughts from the inevitable. Bruised and mangled, Takaba's wounded body had been the last thing Kou had seen of his friend in three days. The mere image of Takaba's battered form foretold nothing but death and peril on the photographer's part, and all negative emotions associated with this foreboding tale affected Kou head on.

Three days ago, they'd arrived at this hospital after the ambulance had rushed the photographer , who was in critical condition, to their emergency room.

He'd fallen into a coma before they even reached the building, and all the while, Kou and the others grabbed what they could from Takaba's apartment and followed the ambulance.

Later that day, the police skimmed the place for fingerprints, got what little evidence they could, and left.

Suspiciously, on the same day, Takaba's apartment complex had gone ablaze. As delicate as they'd been with Takaba's case earlier that New Year's day, that'd been even more leery when providing them with foggy details regarding the sudden fire. Kou suspected that they'd been paid to keep their mouths shut.

However, Takaba would not be returning to his apartment. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Cho called his father in order to let him know what had happened. Mr. Takaba's job had required his presence in Asia, and thankfully, his assignment was over.

He'd already acquired a passport for Takaba on his way to Tokyo, as well as proper moving arrangements out of Japan. Though Kou was saddened by his friends impending departure, as long as Takaba was safe in the long run, he'd be more than happy with any suggestion to move him.

Three days dragged along like a snail, leaving confusion and denial in its wake.

Surgeries upon surgeries had been done to Takaba. His liver was failing, his brain was dying_and countless times, Kou had seen the familiar look of defeat in the surgeon's eyes.

And for three days, he'd remained in the hospital, even when the others left, he remained.

Though Mr. Takaba left to finalize any loose ends regarding Takaba's near departure, the others had left to go home as instructed by the doctor. Though weary at first, they still left in order regain what little sanity they had left.

Kou wasn't ready to go though, not until he heard that his friend was going to survive.

The second day was purgatory, hell had let up a little bit, as the doctors returned looks of hope and encouragement to the remaining friend. Though he wondered if they meant the happiness they communicated, as he figured they could be casting him such glances out of guilty obligation.

He wanted to see Takaba, but he wasn't allowed to. Apparently, he wasn't completely stabilized, and again, the image of his friends tarnished body invaded his mind.

Purgatory burned over as hell paved way, and hell froze over as Kou's thoughts became centered around Takaba.

Two days was a long time to stretch the truth. He would have appreciated if they doctors came out and said it, just told him that Takaba was dead.

He was overdosed and raped, and barely breathing from what Kou had allowed himself to see. Mr. Takaba worked a suspicious high paying job, maybe he was paying the doctors to keep quiet...but why agonize himself like that?

And even if he was alive...would he be the same? Surgeries could spoil one's body, Takaba's youthful and energetic personality could be gone...would he be hooked to a machine, would he be paralyzed or mentally retarded?

Would Takaba even be Takaba?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

The third day came. Kou's burning emotions had scorched his soul, leaving nothing but a hollow shell. Despair filled him like a toxic mist, and it seeped out of him for all to see. Mr. Takaba had arrived earlier, had words with the doctor and disappeared into the hospital. That had been three hours ago, and he still hadn't come back.

Takaba was dead...he had to be. They were changing departure arrangements to funeral arrangements, picking out coffin colors, suits and whatever else was needed to have a funeral.

Kou wondered about the location...would they hold it in Hawaii where his family was from, or maybe Japan? Or maybe they'd take it further and bury him in Germany where he was originally born...but he was only half German...would they cut his body in half?

Maybe cremation, that way they could scatter his ashes in Germany, Japan and Hawaii.

Then perhaps they could throw him in the volcano_The island was a volcano, and technically, it was cremation, wasn't it?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

"Kou, I said you could come in," the voice attempted to invade his train of thoughts, but his imagination took hold of the one-sided conversation.

Was that even legal? to throw the body in the volcano? At least it made a quick getaway, I mean, what evidence would there even be? The lava would destroy any evidence there was-

"Kou! He's alive, now stop tapping your foot on the ground and come on! I'm guessing you need to see im before you go home_You look terrible anyway, geez, come on," Mr. Takaba extended his hand, and Kou stared blankly at the red headed man.

"Not...dead…?" he barely managed it out, and against his control, he felt tears well in his dark eyes. His throat became constricted as he stood up, and he fought to control the tears that threatened to spill.

"Come," Mr. Takaba grasped Kou's hand and pulled him up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He'd never cried like this in his life, never. It seriously caused him to question exactly what Takaba meant to him, especially if he was breaking down over his friend's healed state.

A frenzy of emotion surged within his body. Anger, sadness, betrayal guilt and joy embodied themselves into the crying heap that was now Kou.

Not expecting the reaction himself, Mr. Takaba had left the room to give those two time together.

Takaba slept through Kou's weeping, and when he'd found the strength to stand again, he pushed off the bed which he had so suddenly collapsed over and took in his friend's sleeping state.

"Please don't do this to us again, Aki," he whispered, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Takaba's face, "You're important to us and to me, please don't….please be safe."

Takaba showed no signs of any kind of response, but Kou figured his friend had heard what he said anyway.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The third day passed, and Asami had found no traces of Sudoh or Takaba.

A lot could have happened in three days. Sudoh could be halfway across the country now, fleeing with his life. After Asami had torched Takaba's apartment, he'd headed straight back the the penthouse and sent his men to go secure the hospital Takaba was at. They'd gathered that information thanks to the neighbours, but unfortunately, Asami's pyromaniac episode left their small homes scorched and burned as well.

When Takaba's life was at stake, no one else mattered.

As for Sudoh, he wanted to deal with that treacherous bastard on his own. He wanted to make him hurt, to rip his lying vocal chords out, to pierce his evil eyes out, to rip his lips off his pretty face_He wanted to ruin Sudoh just as Sudoh had ruined him.

His sanity, his heart, his mind and his love...he'd lost it all to Sudoh, lost it all because of Sudoh.

He wanted it back, and he'd slowly peel the skin off of the model's body if it meant regaining it all.

Asami wanted Sudoh to suffer like never before. He wanted him to suffer so badly that hell would be his only refuge.

And when he walked into the penthouse, he did so with Takaba's bloodied sheet clutched in his grip. By the end of this all, the sheet in his hand would not be the only sheet soiled in blood.

When he arrived, however, Sudoh was gone. All traces of him, his clothes, his belongings_gone. And to make matters worse, Asami's men arrived shortly after with no traces of Takaba whatsoever. The hospital, apparently, had no patients under the name of Takaba Akihito.

Asami was so at odds with himself at the time, he hadn't even bothered to personally check the hospital. Confused and angry, he sent his men out of the penthouse.

Asami, in all of his life, had never felt so lost. The sheet fell to his feet as he brought his hand to his waist.

There resided his ruger.

He shook his head roughly...what the hell was he thinking? Quickly brushing his fingers over the cold metal object, he delve into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette from his near empty box. He'd been smoking more than usual, he remembered Takaba the more he did.

But chain smoking was the least of his concerns. Finding Takaba_finding him safe and alive was his utmost priority.

Forgiveness could come later, but he needed to be sure the boy was safe before their relationship moved on.

He thought of the lies Sudoh had presented to him, thought of the evidence he'd provided as well.

The images, the documents, the witness...betrayal, affairs and lies…Sudoh had presented these all to Asami, had slandered Takaba's title with information that seemed so right at the time.

His company was crashing, information was being leaked, money was being withdrawn from accounts_they needed a culprit, and Sudoh provided Asami with one.

Completely unaware of the conspiracy against him, Takaba had been unjustly pinned to the near downfall of the company.

Unable to kill him or harm him any more than he already had, Asami did the only thing he could be happy doing. He kicked the photographer out, got the younger man out of his hair for good.

He thought the betrayal stopped when Takaba had left, but the same things continued to happen over and over again.

Secrets were leaked out to enemy companies, moles were being pricked out of Sion like crazy, and Sudoh had managed to connect all this to the photographer. Takaba had no clear alibi, no clear defense...and to make matters worse, he'd been snooping around other enemies clubs as well.

He claimed it was only to help Asami, but again, too much had been put against Takaba.

Takaba hated him, and he knew it. He'd have to beg on his knees if he wanted forgiveness. He'd have to beg like he never had before.

But then again, that meant he'd have to find Takaba first.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

When the second day came around, he searched for places that he knew Takaba usually hung around. He tried his job first, arriving there personally to request Takaba's presence. Perplexed by the man's stature, they'd been slow to answer and more curious as to who he was. He simply told them he was a businessman wanting to schedule an appointment with Takaba, and had heard that the photographer worked at the present location.

To his dismay, they hadn't seen Takaba since two days before, and he hadn't sent them any indication that he'd be missing work. Appalled by the fact that they hadn't yet sent a missing person's report, Asami left in a hurry.

Next he checked Kou's home. If he'd gotten any good information from the news editors, he'd gathered that due to Takato's recent marriage, Takaba hadn't hung around him like he used to, and in turn, rarely visited him. He'd be wasting precious time if he went to interrogate the other man. But Kou had been there for Takaba when he came back from Hong Kong, he'd even offered to let him stay after his apartment was raided due to Takaba's presence there.

To his dismay, however, the neighbours hadn't seen Kou since New Year's Eve.

They looked elsewhere, small restaurants, movie theatres, hangouts_Anywhere Takaba may have been, anyplace that attracted a younger crowd.

No one had seen him, people hardly recognized the description Asami provided. In his desperate endeavour to find Takaba that day, he came to a horrifying conclusion.

He didn't even know Takaba, at least not personally. He knew the sexual side of the photographer, knew his daring side, knew only what Takaba allowed him to see. But the joyful side, the casual side, the Takaba-side, he didn't know at all.

What kind of relationship was that, because from what he understood, Takaba knew nothing of him either.

A relationship required love, compassion, understanding and communication. Neither of these factors contributed to the sick affair he and Takaba had created. They relied on each other for pleasure and passion only. He had given Takaba shelter and food, protection and other physical necessities the photographer required.

But that was it. Takaba paid him back in sex.

Was Asami living with an escort? He tried to deny it, but the more he thought of it, the more sense it made.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

The third day came, and Asami was a new man.

The thought of living with an escort had troubled him deeply, and he pondered on that fact for the entire night. When he found Takaba….he wanted to be different, he wanted them to be different. He wanted a relationship, a loving relationship, not a master and slave relationship. He was willing to change the cold and cruel man he was if it meant that he and Takaba could be happy together.

He was prepared to fall on his knees and beg like sinner before Takaba if it meant the photographer would forgive him. If Asami was going to be a better man, he needed Takaba to help him. Only Takaba could explain to him his faults and tell him how to change them. When he found Takaba again, he was prepared to be at the boy's mercy, he'd do anything if it meant staying with him.

It had also dawned on him, during that day, that he should actually check the hospital.

Really.

Yes, the hospital had no record of a Takaba Akihito, but neither did any other hospital in Tokyo. He'd specifically been led to believe that this hospital was the exact location which held Takaba, the neighbors had supplied him with that much. People were people, they loved money. These doctors were no different. For Takaba's own protection, he wouldn't be surprised if someone had paid the hospital to keep shut, he'd done it to the police before, so it wasn't unbelievable.

But who? An enemy? But which one?

Asami planned to investigate this matter personally.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He'd never seen an Asian man with hair that red. Everything about the man's features told Asami that this man was Japanese, but his hair said otherwise. Perplexed as he was, Asami was certain that his bodyguards were even more puzzled. Upon arriving in the near vacant waiting room, they'd asked the front desk for information regarding a Takaba Akihito.

Obviously, this hadn't been the first time this had happened, as Asami's men had come previously demanding the whereabouts of the boy. So, he wasn't surprised to see a look of mild annoyance cross the young receptionist features.

It was then, however, at the mention of the name Takaba, that the peculiar redheaded middle aged man stood up, and as if he was a member of the hospital staff himself, disappeared behind the front desk. However, not before exchanging cautious looks with the receptionist though. As if something important had been said, the receptionist hurriedly attempted to send them on their way. Her demeanor changed from annoyed to careful and guarded,as if the presence of the redheaded man had served as some unspoken taboo.

Now this had peaked Asami's interest.

A strange man had mysteriously reacted the the name "Takaba" at a very particular time. And Asmi had been observing him carefully, he'd seen the way the man's breath hitched at the mention of the name, seen the way he stiffened and suddenly rose.

Like two observant cats, his bodyguards took keen notice to the man's behavior as well, and immediately sprung into action.

They made their way behind the desk, however, the young girl stood up quickly.

"S-sirs, i'm sorry, but authoriz…" his golden stare had brought her words to sudden halt, and with a gulp, she slumped back into her chair.

Phone glued to his ear, the redhead had his phone attached to the side of his face as he made a quick stride down the halls, casting a glance to the three men tailing him.

"You know what to do," loud enough for the trio behind him to hear, the man suddenly ended his conversation and slid his phone into his pocket.

Asami closed faster than before, the anticipation visibly leaking out of him.

The redhead had so far dodged doctors and nurses as he continued his quick stride against hospital traffic.

Asami and his men followed swiftly after him as he led them through a prolonged chase throughout the building.

This was taking too long.

"Damnit," Asami stopped, raising a hand as he realized a crucial fact.

"Sir?" both Suoh and Kirishima stated simultaneously.

"He's buying time," Asami said, venom laced within his smooth voice, "We've been chasing him around the hospital for ten minutes."  
"So you've noticed?" clearer now, they resided in a room absent of all life forms except the four of them. Grey and chilly, it resembled a sort of research lab Asami had seen in books or on television.

Colorful vials, tubes and containers lined the walls, and in the center were tables, lab tables.

"It's the research department," the redhead supplied as he stood before the three, "many hospitals have them_at least down stairs."

Gun already drawn and pointed at the target before him, Asami spat toxin as he fought to control his rage, "Takaba Akihito_you know him i'm guessing. Where is he?"

The man chuckled as he raised his arms in a surrendering manner, "Oh boy, do I know him," he sighed, "as for his whereabouts...well, let's just say he's out of your_"

Asami shot before the man could finish, his rage urging him to cut any future crap the man would supply out of his vocabulary. But as skilled as he was annoying, he'd dodged the bullet the instant Asami had pulled the trigger, and now blended in with a cloud of mist which had seeped out of a pipe Asami's bullet had hit.

"Shit…." he muttered under his breath as the gas began to expand.

"Don't worry, it's harmless as it is now," the disembodied voice cooed, "Of course, mix it with another compound and viola, you've got yourself a chemical weapon. But you're not interested in that, are you?"

Behind him, Souh and Kirishima's strained eyes scanned the foggy premises, keeping an gaze out for red hair.

"Where is he," Asami repeated his question, his own eyes narrowed and alert.

He wanted to kill this nuisance.

"That's no way to talk to your elders," they turned around, the voice was too close for comfort.

But the fog made it impossible to see anyone within feet of them. And this man was obviously well trained in such a terrain.

They were at his mercy.

"But you're like my son. Rude and inconsiderate of those whom are older than you. Is that why you hurt him?" a click echoed through the foggy room, and all stiffened at the sound of a loaded gun, "Did you hurt him because he disrespected you?"

Red hair? Takaba didn't have red hair, come to think of it, he hardly shared any sort of features with this man...yet he claimed to be his father.

"Listen, why you want him, I don't know. And as much as I want to make you pay for what you've done to him, I can't. I've got a plane to catch," slowly, the fog let up as the sound of a creaking door resounded throughout the cold lab, "You're easier to manipulate than you think, especially for someone like me, who's had years in military practice. With that being said, keep away from my son. Because I know your face now, and soon, I'll know your name. Be it on purpose or by coincidence. If I ever see you again, regardless of what you're doing, I will kill you."

BANG!

The pain hadn't even connected with Asami yet, not until he'd felt his warm blood run down his chest and soak his clothing.

"I'd burn the place up, but we're in a hospital, and besides, I think the gunshot wound is enough of a warning," he was serious, dead serious, "I'm not joking. Do not look for Akihito, because if I find out you are, I will kill you. And trust me, I'll be watching you."

Aimed towards the door, both Suoh and Kirishima unleashed a hurl of bullets at the redheads way. But it was to no avail.

The fog cleared, and so did any evidence of this man who called himself Takaba's father.

Hand pressed firmly to his chest, Asami gaped as a steady stream of blood trickled down his chin.

This man had hit a vital point, and if Asami didn't get medical treatment soon, he'd be dead.

Attention back to his boss, Kirishima assisted Asami the best he could as Suoh left to go get help.

Darkness overcame Asami as his eyes began to close.

He could hear shouting, could feel people lifting up his limp body.

But sleep began to nag, a deep and enticing sleep.

And all the while, he could think only of Akihito and having the boy safe and sound with him again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So I know I said I would finish this in three chapters, but it's gonna have to be four. I've been working on this for over a week, and it was just gonna keep on lagging, and lagging and lagging. As a reader myself, I don't like reading loooooooong chapters. They hurt my eyes, so i'm considering you when I do this. If my writing started to lag towards the end, i'm really sorry for that. Like I said, this has been going on for far too long, and I needed to bring this chapter to a close.

Please tell me what you think about, personally, I had fun with Takaba's backstory. I got inspired when Mikhail mentioned how odd Takaba's hair color was, and midway, developed a story for that. I hope you like Mr. Takaba's character, I wanted to bring him to life, so I gave him his own sob story as well. Um, I'll try to have this completed before February ends. For now, you've got this big giant blob of a chapter until I formulate the final one, which, if things go as planned, should be way shorter.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I love hearing what you guys have to say, so PLEAAASSSEE REVIEW! I'll be posting little VF shorts, you know, the archive is small, it needs more stories. So guys, get out there and start writing.

As always, sorry for any grammatical mistakes, have a nice week, and God bless!


	5. Alternate Ending

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Viciously, he devoured him like it was nothing, like the easy meat Takaba made himself out to be. Hands roamed his tattered body, and crawled up his spine and edged towards his unzipped pants.

Asami's tongue invaded his unwilling mouth, thus cutting off any little circulation that Akihito had the chance of gaining back.

Paralyzed in fright, he was unable to bend to his own accord, and with his weight now fully supported by Asami, he had no other option but to lean on the older man.

Disgusted with himself, he tried to push off, but Asami was already aware of his disability, and wrapped an arm around his waste in order to prevent him to escaping.

How cruel, Akihito thought gravely as he felt his energy wearing off.

He needed to push off, needed to do something! Predictable as this story was, he would be damned if he let it end like it always had.

Four years of therapy, pain, and frustration would not crumble before the man who'd plagued such omens on Akihito.

Too many people had risked too much to let it all end like this, and Akihito would fight for it all, even if it killed him.

Clamping down his jaw, he bit Asami's tongue as hard as he could, internally cheering when the older man's arm loosened around his back. Next he kneed him, and though his disability restricted the better part of his energy, he hit with all he had.

Luckily for him, it was enough to free himself of Asami's vice grip.

However, he didn't miss the opportunity to grab the lethal weapon from Asami's gun holster. Feeling the floor for his cane, he grabbed it and balanced himself up, quickly staggering back in an effort to distance himself from the devil himself, he pointed the gun at level with Asami's head, ready to defend himself if need be.

His body shook despite his urge to appear strong in front of the enemy, and Asami's cold gaze pierced through Takaba's broken soul.

He knew that he looked pathetic, weak and wimpy...he knew that he looked like a mere object to the monster in front of him.

But for once in his sorry life, he wanted to be in control, he wanted to be the one instilling the fear.

However, his soft-heart made it impossible for him to be heartless.

"Pitiful," Asami's leveled voice jabbed into Takaba's deflating ego, causing his aim to waiver slightly, and his shameful gaze to look elsewhere, aside from those golden eyes.

Asami's words were true to the core, he was indeed a pitiful sight.

Scrawny and crippled, scared and shaking, he didn't look intimidating at all. In fact, he closely resembled the helpless state which Asami craved so much.

Suddenly, Takaba's miniscule resolve began to dissolve rapidly, and he instantly felt sick to his stomach.

Not only was Asami refusing to take him seriously, but Takaba's current state was very entertaining to him.

Asami could see him struggling, could practically feel the confusion, and Takaba was doing nothing to dissuade the man from comfirming his suspicions.

He chanced another glance towards Asami, and instantly regretted it.

The Yakuza was smiling, grinning like a madman_Just waiting for Takaba to drop the gun, waiting for him to submit to him.

I know you inside and outside, kitten, his gaze teased, you don't have the guts to kill me.

"That's right," he answered Asami's unspoken question, his voice distant and calm, "I don't have the guts to kill you Asami...I-I thought that maybe...because of what you did to me, I could," he breathed, averting his gaze once again, "But I was wrong...you've made me into a sick person, Asami. I care about you, but I don't know why...I do."

Asami chuckled, and Takaba could hear shuffling from the floor board.

This story was getting too old. Asami would take him again, use him again, hurt him again...he could no longer stand it.

"But I've lost my fight," the gun slowly rose, leveling with his own head, inches beside the temple, "And I refuse to be your toy again...good-bye, Asami."

Akihito knew Asami was fast. He had seen such speed many times before, and often found himself wondering if Asami was a ninja or worked for some secretive spy organization during his downtime.

His combat skills were so precise, so well executed and lethal, that Takaba had forgotten about them altogether.

Something as crucial as that should have resurfaced during Takaba's sudden decision to take his own life, but the stress of the situation had prevented him from dwelling on such an important feat of the Crime Lord.

Needless to say, Asami had managed to weave the gun out of Takaba's hands in mere seconds, disarming the photographer with ease, and ridding the gun of any shells that it had originally contained.

To say Asami looked enraged was an understatement.

He looked like a vicious creature, dark and mysterious, yet beautiful and enticing_ready to kill or punish.

With his cane no longer in his hand, Takaba stumbled back and fell to the ground, using his little strength to at least crawl away from the storm that slowly and painfully edged its way towards him.

With every step Asami took, his demeanor grew darker and darker, his eyes harsher and colder.

Akihito wasn't entirely sure of what his attempted suicide had aroused in this man, however, he wished that his task had followed through.

For the first time in a long time, he feared Asami, and he feared for his own life.

Paling considerably, Takaba felt his head hit a solid wall. Asami was hot on his trail, and unfortunately, he had nowhere else to go. To venture elsewhere meant standing up, and not even with his body supported by this wall, could Takaba move fast enough to save himself.

It was funny. Just seconds ago, he was prepared to blow his brains out, but now, he was terrified shitless of what Asami was planning to do to him.

Turning around, he let his back lean against the smooth surface, an prepared to face his demise. Closing his eyes, he said a silent prayer, for he knew there was no getting out of this one.

Hopefully Asami didn't make it painful. Hell, with his strength, he could easily snap Takaba's neck.

But he did none of that...he didn't hurt him.

Tensing tremendously, Takaba braced himself for the worst as Asami's arm snaked around his back, and pulled him in. Another hand gently rested itself on the back of Takaba's head, calmly kneading it's way through the thin strands of hair.

Asami inhaled Takaba's scent, savoring the innocence and sweetness about the boy.

He closed his eyes, it had been ages since he'd experienced bliss such as this.

Though not entirely relaxed, Takaba let himself lean into the crime lord willingly, allowing the man's embrace to further progress.

The pure gentleness of the act was enough to put Takaba at a temporary sort of ease.

"I'm sorry," Asami apologized, barely above a whisper, yet clearly audible, "I'm sorry for hurting you, Akihito. I don't want you dead."

Takaba wanted to cry, wanted to forgive Asami, wanted everything to return to normal...but it couldn't, things would never be the same.

He'd been hurt beyond repair, and not even Asami could erase what had been done.

But that didn't mean he didn't still care for Asami.

"I-I know," he replied sadly, "...but I can't live like this...with you, Asami...not anymore."

There was a silence that followed.

Takaba knew what his own words had meant to Asami, hell, he knew what his actions showed the Crime Lord.

"And I can't let you go," Asami retorted, sympathetically, "you belong to me, and only me."

He shuddered at Asami's sudden seriousness , and sighed at the realization of such words.

"I'll never be happy with you, Asami," his voice was void of emotion, short and to the point, "I'll hate you. For real, this time. No more jokes, no more teasing, I will hate you."

Asami's grip tightened around Takaba, "Then what will it take you to love me again?"

Takaba snorted, wriggling out of Asami's grasp and staring intently at the Crime Lord, "I don't know Asami, how about give me my legs back? I can never be the person I was before this, and it's your fault!" His fear had vanished, and he was no longer afraid to show his true colors to Asami, "Could you turn back the hands of time? Can you buy a fucking time machine? Or perhaps a "potion" that erases memories, so I could forget ever meeting you!"

Asami remained impassive at the boy's out-lash, partly because he expected the repercussion.

He didn't move to stop him either, as he deserved every bit of it.

"And maybe you can pay for my hospital bills," Takaba hadn't even realized the tears that had escaped from his wet eyes, but he didn't dare let them ruin his rant, "or my therapy sessions, because that stuff isn't cheap_And maybe, just maybe, you could kill me, like you tried to do before. That way, I wouldn't be such a damn burden!"

He was sobbing now, choking on his own tears.

"...or maybe, just maybe, you could make me stop loving you, because you always seem to have that freakish side effect," he breathed as his sobs grew louder, "I...i just want things to be the way they were before...but I can't forgive you, Asami! I can't...i'm sorry, Asami...I-"

His words were cut off abruptly, as Asami reclaimed Takaba's lips in a hasty motion, practically devouring him in mere seconds.

Takaba felt empty, so empty, that he didn't even attempt to fight against Asami's possessiveness. His mouth was forcefully invaded, as Asami's tongue licked and teased ever corner, taking everything for himself.

When this was all over, he knew what his fate would be. Except, the old witty photographer would be gone, and replaced with a crippled and emotional mess...Asami's mess.

The intercourse lasted for a while. But something happened, something in Asami's demeanor changed completely.

Sighing, Asami pulled away, breaking the kiss for good.

He averted his own gaze from Takaba, even going as far as too close his eyes.

Then after, he stood up and adjusted himself, brushing his clothes off and straightening his tie.

"Asami..."Takaba stared u, confused at the sudden behavior being displayed by Asami.

"I've lost one lover to suicide, due to my own foolish mistakes," he spoke bluntly, yet his eyes fluctuated with emotion, "if giving you your space means sparing you the same demise, than I'll give you as much time as you need."

Takaba never expected Asami to actually leave. In all honesty, he had no idea how this would end...but he never figured it would be like this.

Was Asami leaving him, for good?

"W-wait, Asami," he called to the man whose back was turned, and who was beginning his stride towards the door, "wait!"

Asami turned around slowly, his eyes slightly wide with confusion.

"I-You're right," Takaba admitted, thankful that Asami had not walked too far out of his reach.

Forcing himself off the wall, Takaba managed to crawl close enough to Asami to touch him.

Starting from his pant legs, Takaba gripped at the expensive fabric and pulled himself up, balancing himself as best as he could.  
"Aki-"

"I know, I need my space...and I would love my space. But, I don't want to forget you, and I don't want you to forget me," thin fingers snaked around Asami's neck, undoing the dark tie that resided around it. Asami gave Takaba a half-heated smile.

"Because," the tie had been easily manipulated around Asami's neck, and now was in Takaba's sturdy grasp, "Just like you can't let go of me, I can't let go of you either."

He was serious, and though his cheeks were stained with dry tears, Asami did not miss the familiar spark of determination that ignited in Takaba's pale eyes.

He began his descend to the ground, as Asami's sudden movement had thrown off Takaba's balance. However, a strong arm prevented him from falling too hard.

Takaba wiped a stray tear from his cheek. A smile formed on his features.

Sighing again, Asami turned around for good, resuming his escape.

The sound of an engine starting could be heard from outside.

"It's time for me to go," he spoke softly, his back still turned to Takaba, "so, this is goodbye?"

"No," Takaba called to him as his pace slowed, "Not goodbye...more like, "Akihito needs his space away from Asami, and Asami needs help" that's what it's like."

Asami shrugged, "And how much time do you need? How long will I must I be away from you?"  
The sincerity in his words touched Takaba, yet he refused to back down from his new found resolve.

"Until you're not obsessed anymore...until we can truly be happy...Asami, go and get some help. Like, psychologist type of help"

He looked at his feet and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess I should," he sounded drained, almost as if the taboo topic was being revisited, a visitation Asami wanted to stay far away from.

Perhaps it had to do with this lover he'd mentioned before, but Takaba wouldn't press on it now. '

He needed Asami out.

"See you soon, Akihito. Remember who you belong to," his tone was laced with light mirth, though he still kept all seriousness associated with the threat, "and in turn, I'll do the same."

Then he walked out, and gently closed the door behind him.

Part of Takaba expected Asami to burst back in, grab him, and take him with him, despite his condition, and despite the lengthy conversation. But the sound of the car driving away put such thoughts to rest.

He remained on the floor, the tie in his hands, heavily scented with Asami's personal cologne.

Takaba brought it to his nose, and took a long sniff.

He smiled...the smell brought back so many memories.

Forgiveness wasn't impossible, but it was incredibly hard.

And if Asami wanted to be forgiven, if he wanted this to work, then perhaps he would get help.

Takaba wanted him too, he needed him too.

This fateful meeting had aroused feelings that Takaba had kept bottled up for months, aroused feelings that could no longer be contained.

For both he, and Asami's sake, he wanted them to be together, wanted them to be happy, wanted them to forget this ever happened.

He laughed at himself...it was impossible to forget this all. He was stupid for even thinking he could. His cane, now half way across the room, remained totem of what he'd gone through, of the horrors he hardly addressed during his recent confrontation with the older man.

There was still a lot that needed to be done, a lot that needed to be said, and hundreds of scars that needed to be healed.

Yes, forgiveness was not impossible...but it wasn't easy either.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hurry! Hurry! It's under the couch, it's a big box! How can you not see it!" shrill and nasally, laced with a German accent, a woman's voice screamed from across the room.

"Shut up, why don't you! We don't need him knowing we haven't started decorating!" same accent, though deeper and tone, a male's voice cried from behind the green couch, which was awkwardly centered in the large sitting room. A shoe flew from behind the chair on the far side of the couch, instantly hitting the man behind the gaudy furniture.

"Fuck, Liesel, that hurt!" he stood up to his full height, the high heel gripped in his hand. He raised it in an awkward position, making to throw it at his assaulter.

Suddenly, she stood up as well, though not as tall as the young man aside from her, she stood tall nevertheless. Long blond hair fell to her back, bright blue eyes shown with anger as she quickly took off her other heel.

He stood there too, ashen hair brushed in his face, coal blue eyes stared intently at his sister, his weapon raised and ready to go.

"Bring it Han's!" she exclaimed angrily, "I told you_"

From the kitchen came a tall dirty blonde man, in his large hands a box, and inside the box a large cake. Ignoring the sibling's squabble, he ducked as he passed in between the couch and the chair, and placed the cake on the small table in front of the furniture.

When his task was complete, he sighed and looked at his work.

"It'll do you some good to wait after the party before you wreck everything, yes? Please refrain from destroying the living room, we haven't even gotten the decorations up. No. That's supposed to be your job, Han's and Liesel," Ivan sighed as he looked at his two siblings, "I didn't come from Russia and back to America to hear you too Germans complain. And by the way, he is your biological brother, so put some effort into your decorations!"

Scowling, the two agreed on a temporary standstill and pulled the boxes full of decorations from under the couch and began removing it's contents.

"Good," Ivan chimed, "i'll go pick up some more food_Oh, Seth and Maria will be coming over as well. They'll help decorate too...though Seth may be cooking...or is that Maria...or_Anyway, just get to work, this place better look like a Hallmark card by the time I get back."

They grumbled as waited for Ivan's footsteps to fall out before they began their bickering again. Nevertheless, they set up what they could.

After a while of arguing, the living room looked somewhat like the Hallmark card Ivan had in mind, or so they assumed.

The handle of the front door jiggled slightly, and in came two more people.

They looked around the room, holding large brown bags in their hands as they did so.

"...This is the place, the door was open," the young man looked to his identical female counterpart, "But I don't see anyon_"  
"Surprise, we're over here," a quick snap from Liesel got the twin's attention, "And Ivan said you guys brought food."

"Ah, yes. To the kitchen I suppose_Come Maria," he turned to the short girl behind him, whose hair was pulled into an assortment of braids that fell messily into her dark face.

"Is he here yet?" Maria questioned as she followed her siblings into the kitchen, her voice bearing a strong caribbean accent, "It will take us a while to cook the food."

Like his sister, he bore the same dark shade of skin, though he abandoned such long braids, and wore his hair in small dreadlocks instead, "They plane hasn't landed yet, at least it won't be landing for another thirty minutes. It'll take them a while to get here, so we've got enough time to cook. Oh_and Mom's coming soon, so let's make this place as clean as possible."

With the help of the twins, the house looked superb in no time, leaving them enough time prepare the main dishes.

"It's been a while," Seth began, as he unraveled the contents of one of the brown sacks, "Since we've all been together like this."

Maria pulled out a large pot from the cabinet and began rinsing it in the sink, "Hawaii is as beautiful as ever," she commented, "I just wish the occasion wasn't so...depressing."

"Does anyone even know the details of this "accident"?" Hans had turned the front burner of the stove on to it's highest point, giving Maria a place to put the damp put, "It sounds bad_But I assume they'd tell us more than "he was caught in a bad accident."

"Maybe it's not our business," Liesel brushed past her brother as she ducked into the brown bag herself, looking for anything she could throw in a pan, "I mean, we're just supposed to be there for him."  
"We'd be there for him if he didn't close us out," looking for a cutting board and a knife, Seth threw in his input on the situation, "It's not like we didn't try to call."

"-And he told us we needn't worry about him," Liesel cut in, "so therefore, we should not worry."

"...what dish would feed a family of eleven?" Maria threw in, desperately trying to ease the tension.

"Not a dish_dishes, and it seemed like he was being targeted, I mean, he is a photographer," Seth, clearly missing the point of Maria's randomness, continued on with the subject, "His life was hectic as it was. Certainly, this "accident" we know little about was no accident."  
"Bu-"

"Exactly," Hans cast a threatening glance at Liesel as he further elaborated on the subject, "My point exactly. So the question is, whom was targeting him, and why?"  
Hans was answered with the crackling of the oil in the pots, the steaming of boiling water, and the silence that ensued from his siblings.

Even Liesel had been speculating such a grim occurrence, though for the sake of her younger brother's privacy, she refused to dwell upon the thought. And now Hans was so proudly proclaiming his opinion.

She welcomed the silence.

OOOOO

Sometime later, the dishes were prepared and left in the kitchen to cool. Different ethnicities had clashed, and the entrees were a result of such a battle.

Food from Germany and Jamaica rested side by side, creating an aroma of pure sweetness.

They weren't master cooks, but they could cook.

They'd tried to carry on a conversation after the awkward silence, but neither could find themselves willing to speak for a prolonged period of time.

Their silence continued even when the front door swung open, paving way for their bubbly mother to illuminate the tension and brighten them all up.

Her heels clicked on the ground seconds before they hit the carpet, alerting all of her presence.

"This place looks nice," she cooed as she looked at the bright green decorations hanging from the ceiling, a huge, "WELCOME HOME AKIHITO" plastered for all to see.

Behind her came David and Lana, her only two biological children.

"Really mom," David whined, "Green?"

"Green is one of Taki's favorite colors," she snapped as she removed her suit jacket and tossed it to the couch, "Thus, we'll decorate in green."

"Smells good," Lana said from behind him, following her senses to the kitchen.

However, such an aroma betrayed the mood, as when Lana, after her mother, stepped inside the kitchen, the sad quartet's aurora radiated like fire.

Whether it be an argument or a dispute, Lana could tell they'd just dissolved some rather uneasy tension before her party arrived.

She cleared her throat at the awkward group, earning a backward glance from all of them, thus pulling them away from their menial tasks.

"Smells nice," Mrs. Takaba complimented as she took in a whiff of the food laying on the table in the kitchen, "Very nice."

"Hi Mommy," "Hi Mom" they all greeted in unison, leaving the counters and walking over to the short hawaiian woman.

Lana was thankful for their consideration and their decision to abandon whatever dispute they had moments before she, her mother, and her brother had arrived. Though it didn't look it, Lana knew that this whole Akihito incident had really shaken their mother up, though she made no indication that it did.

As some of the oldest, she and David knew the entire story, as did Ivan. And on behalf of their parents, they'd kept their mouths shut.

It scared the three of them, yet their parent's could present this information to the trio with little to no regrets.

They were in the military, after all, but still…

With all the hugging and chit-chat going on, Lana hadn't been aware that Ivan had come back, and now he and David stood behind her, watching the scene in front of them.

With a yelp, Lana was lifted off her feet as Ivan embraced her in a bone crushing hug and pulled her to his broad chest.

"It's so nice to get to see you again, in person," he squeezed Lana tighter, "But in light of such a gloomy situation, it's nice to have the entire family together again! Yes, it is!"

David chuckled as his sister's face turned the color of her scarlet hair.

Ivan had no intention of letting go, he was just too happy.

"I...van…I...love...you...too...but...you're...choking me!"

"Oh, sorry," he lightly placed her back on her feet and patted her head, "i'm just so happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too, Ivan," and truly, she was. Ivan was her favorite out of all of her siblings. He was adopted from a troubled family, and carried the extra baggage with him.

She helped how she could, though she didn't exactly understand his situation, but nevertheless, she helped. And though it seemed impossible to pry a turtle like Ivan out of his shell, she accomplished it. Hopefully, she could do the same for Akihito.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Already, they'd eaten more than half of the dishes that had been previously prepared, and now the kitchen quartet hurriedly went back to the kitchen to prepare something else to eat.

About an hour ago, Mr. Takaba had alerted them that he'd be a little long, as he needed to take Akihito to the nearest hospital. Assuming that "a little long" would be five hours at most , the less grateful of the bunch began eating what they could out of hunger.

Ivan's medication rendered him appetitless and Lana had eaten before she came. Thus, that left the food for the rest of the rats to pick off of.

None expected Mr. Takaba to call and okay his arrival in twenty minutes, but they hadn't expected their stomachs to get the best of them either.

So once again, the sound of crackling oil, rushing water and steaming pots could be heard throughout the house.

Now with their mother here, the house was slightly more livelier. Memories and stories had been resurfaced from their childhood, and they found themselves dwelling on happier times.

"Remember when we hid that bird on our room, Hans?" Liesel recalled as she stirred a pot of soup.

"Yeah, yeah! I remember, and we almost had it too! It just had to squawk when Dad was sweeping the hallway!" Hans replied with bubbly laughter, "I had no idea he was scared of birds!"

"That's the fastest i've ever seen a grown man run," Seth chimed in, "I never thought he'd fear a bird."

"Hey-hey, remember when we almost sacrificed Akihito's gerbil to the Tiki gods because David thought the house was cursed?" Lana added as she munched on a pineapple.

Ivan chuckled lightly, "Almost sacrificed?"

"No wonder he took to hiding his...creatures in his room. That kid was obsessed with rodents," Mrs. Takaba shuddered as she recalled that aspect of her son.

"And photography! Remember when we took him to Russia that one time, and Dmitri took him to Siberia?" Hans exclaimed, as he remembered the meeting with their godfather, "We were freezing our asses off there, but Takaba wanted to keep on taking pictures with Dimitri."

"Language Hans," his mother teased, "...yeah, he loved pictures. Guess we owe it to Dmitri, he taught him how to "see the beauty in the ugliest of things," she mocked a Russian accent the best she could.

"Hey, that's not how we sound," Ivan joked, earning laughter from everyone else.

The laughter and memories carried on for a little longer. However, the sound of the door slowly creaking open issued a standstill amongst all.

Thickened with tension, the air was hard to breath in.

They could hear their father and Cho struggling to bring something large into the house, and they only paled at the many thoughts of what it could be.

A hospital bed perhaps?

Unlike the rest of the siblings, Liesel abandoned the "deer in the headlights" stare and made her way to the living room. Like a right of passage, the rest timidly followed, unsure of how to react to the unknown scene before them.

Firstly, they'd managed to bring some extra baggage with them. Cho, who as a sibling, was expected. And Mary, she was like a sister, so it wasn't strange for her to tag along with Cho.

But Kou and Takato?

Perhaps they had been put in danger as well.

However, the present questionable appearance of the two japanese men was not what captured the family's attention.

It was their youngest brother.

According to their relationship with him, according to the memories they shared with him, each had a slightly different reaction, though all the same in the long run.

He'd been a bright eyed, jumpy child in youth, never bound by physical constraints. If there was a wall blocking his path, well, he'd climb higher than the wall itself, perhaps to the sky if the laws of physics allowed it.

Therefore, seeing him in such a state, rendered to a wheelchair, bright eyes dull and void of emotion, unsettled many of them.

Other than his delayed breathing, he gave no indicator that he was alive. His eyes opened on their own accord, a glossy texture about them. His body was slightly slumped forward, but thankfully, a thin belt wrapped securely around his waist prevented him from falling out of the chair.

The "WELCOME HOME AKIHITO" sign had fallen off, fluttering gently atop of the heads of the stunned relatives, perhaps appropriate for such an occasion.

Because Akihito was not this shell of their brother, not this shell of their son, nor was he this shell of their friend.

In that moment, they all felt like a failure of some kind. While they had called him numerous times, while he had assured them he was okay, they weren't idiots.

They knew he was lying...yet no one pressed upon the subject. He'd wiggled himself out of tough situations before, how was this one any different?

"You should've just let him die," Hans broke the thick concentration, finally losing his sense, "He's not even our brother anymore!"  
"Hans!" an uproar of repercussion ensued at the bizarre statement, but Hans was not dissuaded.

"Look at him," he motioned towards the limp body, "Was there an option to take him off life support, Dad? Because I certainly don't think he'd like to live out his life as a vegetable_What the hell even happened to him?"  
Cho, who had stood near the wheelchair, sighed as he moved to let the guest in, "He was talking while in Japan, you idiot. He's just on some heavy pain medication."

An audible sigh could be heard from from everyone, though it didn't erase the tension.

Takato and Kou's shoes had been removed and placed near the mat, earning glances from most of Takaba's siblings.

Cho sighed and introduced them, "This is Kou," he pointed to the awkwardly grinning dark haired youth, "And this is Takato," he directed them to the brunette, "They're Taki's friends. And inlight of the...situation, they'll be staying out of Japan until things clear up."

"What things?" Hans budded in, "You still haven't told us shit-"

"And you won't get shit with that attitude," Cho snarled at his brother.

"Hey, you two calm down," Mr. Takaba snapped at his bickering children. He sighed as he wheeled his son into the house, being mindful not to roll over the shoes, "Besides, this is a party! So let's be happy!"

"You can keep your shoes on, you know," Ivan advised the two men who abandoned their sneakers, "Oh...can you speak…"  
"It's just in our custom to take shoes off….if it offends you, we can put them back on," Kou spoke for the two of them, and both awkwardly bent down to retrieve their sneakers.

"No-no! It's okay," Ivan replied, "we were just confused."

And they were, not even Mr. Takaba returned to his original culture. In fact, he wore his shoes everywhere.

Speaking of him…" I'm taking Akihito to his room…he needs some rest_But feel free to proceed without me!"

"Wait up," Mrs. Takaba parted the crowd as she stumbled beside her husband. She stared at her broken son, and then quickly at Mr. Takaba, "I'm coming with you."

As if some unspoken language had been uttered, Mr. Takaba nodded with closed eyes, motioning for his wife to follow him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hardly anyone had noticed Mr. Takaba's prolonged absence, as the party had kicked into full swing. Music had been played, and in between foreign dishes, potent alcohol had been passed around, intoxicating the minds of it's drinkers.

Cho drank as little as possible, his mind was still fresh on his brother's condition and what trials the future held. His father had done right by moving Kou, Takato and his family out of Japan, no doubt Asami would target them next.

However, the man was desperate despite his part in Akihito's attempted murder. How far would he go to find him again?

Mr. Takaba was already destroying all possibly ties that connected Asami and Akihito, as well as securing the safety of Akihito's friends.

He bet his mother was doing the same, as she shared the same ties that their father shared with the military and other organizations within it.

He sighed, wanting to believe that this mess with Asami was done and over. But he knew better, as did everyone else strictly familiarized with Akihito's case.

It wasn't a matter of if they could keep Asami away, it was a matter of how long. In the short time he'd been with Kou and Takato, as well as with his father, he'd learned a lot about this Asami man.

Apparently, he wasn't one to be messed with, for Mr. Takaba's job dealt with rats of the underworld, and he'd budded heads with Asami's men more than once.

But this was personal, and Akihito wasn't the only one affected by this mess.

Cho's mind dwelled to Takato who had a family, even if it was just his wife, they'd been put in danger. And Asami would not hesitate to harm Kou if the situation called for it...and Mary...well, she came from a mafia family of sorts, so she'd be insured.

And Cho, aside from having his father and mother backing him up, never worried too much about himself. He had ties too, however, unlike his idiot brother, he managed them well.

Not that his parents needed to know about them, though.

From his spot on the couch, he looked at the drinking crowd in front of him. Chuckling, he pondered on the irony of this situation.

Long forgotten on the floor, treaded over by dancing youths, lay the "WELCOME HOME AKIHITO"sign.

However, he doubted this party was actually for his brother. They'd been made aware of his situation a week ago, when their father was desperately arranging away to get him out of Japan. They'd already switched hospitals, as the notorious Asami had found out their old location.

Mr. Takaba had "taken care of him" temporarily, but he hadn't killed him. So he'd be back.

Needless to say, they were aware of Akihito's situation long before this party, and should have figured that he would not be able to eat such heavy foods, especially after surgery.

He looked again at the alcohol, and the adults drinking away at the bottles like thirsty horses. Even Takato's timid wife had edged her way into the house, and was now having drunken fun with some of Cho's siblings.

THey all seemed happy and carefree. And then Cho thought, perhaps this party was for them. Maybe, it was a way to escape such a morbid situation. Perhaps they were all scared...for Takaba, and for themselves.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Nana...I didn't kill him. If I did, we would've had more problems on our plate," Mr. Takaba gently tucked his son under the thick blankets, while conversing with his wife, "...Asami doesn't know where he is now, and as far as i'm concerned, he has no connections."

"What about his job, did you tell them where he was going?" Nana leaned on the wall with her arms crossed.

"No, I just told them he was injured, and was returning home with me," he replied solemnly, "they most likely think "home" means somewhere else in Japan. I didn't go into the specifics."

Nana nodded, "And the people accompanying you? They know too much...will you be moving them, or should I take care of that?"  
"I'm at odds with them," Mr. Takaba began to pace around the dimly lit room, taking in the sound of his feet tapping against the wooden floor, "Moving them from their home country is no easy task...I want to send them back, America can be a culture shock for them. Not to mention, we just moved them out of the blue."

"And what of their safety?" Nana suggested, her tone critical, "What will stop this man from hurting them as well."

"We'll wait till this all dies down," he responded sadly, "I can't just move them from Japan, not like this. There's too much it'll be risking. We'll keep an eye on them."  
Silence between the two individuals followed as they both weighed the severity of the current situation. Akihito's gentle breaths resounded throughout the room, drowning out the faded bass of the music in the living room. Both parents turned and looked at the sleeping form below them, and watched the steady rise and fall of the sheets.

"And what about him?" Nana looked towards her sleeping son, "we need to get him someplace safe...this home may not suffice. It's his childhood home, no doubt Asami would investigate here."

Mr. Takaba nodded.

"We'll have to move him as well," Mr. Takaba replied, "Maybe he can live in Texas, with Cho?"

"By now, he knows most of Akihito's information, he's delving deep into it now. He'll know he's related to Cho….goodness, no one's safe, huh? He'll start questioning the rest of our kids...why didn't you just kill him? And I know it wasn't because it would add more problems to our plate. You could fix that easily. "

This hadn't caught off guard, as he'd anticipated this far before. He was a master sniper, he gotten recognized by the President himself because of his many accomplishments during his military time...yet...he missed.

Mr. Takaba sighed.

"Because he came back," he replied automatically, his pacing at a halt, "he came back for Taki."

"To kill him?" Mrs. Takaba supplied, "because I don't think he'd come back any other way-"

"There's more to this then we know, Nana...and I know i'm playing with fire, but he's not as bad as we think he is."

Mrs. Takaba sighed, "So your true colors begin to show. If I didn't know you like I do, I would've assumed that you were crazy...surprise me. What makes this insane man," she cast a short glance towards her son on the bed, "good?"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, and sighed once more.

"I don't know...it's just a gut-"  
"So, you're letting your gut weigh the lives of...of people? Mr. T, what's going on in that thick skull of yours?"

He shrugged, "I don't know...i've of feeling though, an itch of you want to name it….it's telling me that he's not as bad as we think. Why else-"

Akihito stirred slightly, both parents glanced quickly towards him.

"That's crazy talk! Crazy! You're talking crazy!" she hissed in a whisper, "It's taking all my sanity not to slap some sense into you_What are you thinking!? I want to kill this-"

"I know you want to kill him, and I wanted to as well...but his eyes...I could see something else in them..do you get me Nana?"

She sighed, and facepalmed, "Yeah, Mr. T, I get you. But I don't agree with you."

A little more optimistic now, Mr. Takaba headed towards the door,"That's all I need, is for you to understand, dear. Taki needs his sleep, i'd say…and we all deserve to let loose a little. What do you say, Mrs. T? There's a bottle of vodka with our names written on it."

"A-are you serious?! You're kidding me, aren't-hey, how'd you get that close?!" He wrapped his arm around her waist before she could finish her rant, and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

Fight finally gone, she fell into his embrace.

"We'll get through this, I promise," he whispered affectionately in her ear, "now let's go drink."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

4 years later…(hang in there! We're almost done)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm certain this is illegal in the State of Texas," Takaba called out to his friends, who resided far off in the center of the large field, fiddling with a box of fireworks.

"This country is jacked as it is," Takato called back, "they'll let you shoot guns at the sky, but not let off a little fireworks?"

Takaba sighed as he leaned on the chair which rested on the front porch. He closed his eyes and rocked back steadily, bracing himself for the anxiousness that came whenever New Year's Eve approached.

He'd thought that he ridden himself of such nervousness four years ago, when he'd been forced to attend another New Years party due to his psychologists orders. But he never expected a panic attack to ensue...he was just waiting for Asami to burst through the door at any moment.

His hands gripped his cane, which stood up awkwardly in between his legs. He'd tried to rest his head on the hand piece, but had given himself a headache.

Sighing, he let his mind drift back a few years...he needed to let go, needed to let the past go.

But this cane was an all too great reminder of the trouble that New Years had caused him four years ago.

The pain and the betrayal never left him, though they died down slightly, they never left him.

He hated Asami, he hated Sudoh and he hated himself.

He hated himself for loving someone like Asami, and letting the man sabotage him like he did.

Four years, and he was still dependent on medication, and couldn't even walk without a cane.

He sighed and took in the smell of cedar which polluted the sky.

It was getting dark.

Shifting his weight forward, and unto the walking stick, Takaba forced himself up. His bones cracked due to his prolonged sitting position, and he breathed in a breath of relief.

He'd been stiff for the longest time, and though he was regaining his movement by the day, it was still a challenge.

Just months ago, he was bound to a wheelchair, and felt like a prisoner of his own body. The medication he took rendered him useless, thus causing others to care for him.

He was a burden to many, and he hated being a burden.

Which once again, reminded him why he hated Asami.

"I"m going inside," he called out to the group, "I don't feel like watching you catch this entire field on fire."  
"I've got a water hose," Mary called from the bunch, as she removed a giant rocket from the box.

"Yeah, she's got a water hose!" Kou echoed.

Takaba smiled. Ever since that day...his friends had made it a tradition to celebrate New Years Eve and New Years with him wherever he went, as his current situation called for hasty relocation. Not that they hadn't been relocated numerous times due to this problem, which Takaba blamed himself for .

He hadn't meant to drag them into this mess, and though his family had worked hard to shake Asami's trail, they were all still in danger.

He knew that Takato resented him most out of the group, though he'd told him many times he wasn't angry. But he knew his friends inside and out, and knew Takato had a family.

Takaba had ruined it when he'd dragged them into this mess. Takato's divorce never would've happened had his wife not feared for her own safety.

Needless to say, he was surprised that Takato stuck around for their New Years celebration.

With all that they'd gone through together, it meant a lot to him.

A whistling noise distracted him from his thoughts, and he found himself turning towards the distraught crowd.

He looked up and saw a small trail of smoke pitifully fall to the ground.

It didn't even get that high.

"That's God's sign of telling you to stop before you blow this place up_And don't even get me started on the water hose! It's not big enough!" Takaba called out, "Just give it a rest, it's not working!"

"Because we didn't get the good brand!" Cho called back, jumping up suddenly, "We need to go into town and get the good ones! I know a place_"  
"We don't need fireworks, they're illegal," Takaba called back impatiently, "let's just...I dunno, watch TV or something."

"We've never done this in Japan!" Kou whined, "and this place is huge, we're gonna do it here!"

"Totally!" Mary replied, smirking as she jumped up, "I'll go get the keys_Wanna come Takaba?"

"No, I don't want to come! Let's just go inside!" he practically begged, but his friends were already marching past him and into Mary's house, searching for keys and spare change.

"We don't like leaving you alone, Taki," he jumped when he felt a hand gently pat his shoulder, and looked away when he saw who it was.

Over the years, his friends had taken to calling him his family given nickname, "Taki".

"I'll be fine Takato...i've just got a bad feeling about fireworks and dry grass," he murmured, "But don't hold back on my account."

"There you go again, looking sad and depressed," Takato smiled, "Cheer up Taki, the fireworks will make you happy_Hey, we'll even pick up a disposable camera so you can snap some shots, okay?"

Takaba dipped his head down, avoiding any further eye contact. His friend's consideration never ceased to amaze him, and he often found himself to the point of tears because of it.

"Y-you don't have to do that Takato...just go get your fireworks," he moved before Takato could stop him, gripping his cane tightly and painfully.

"Do you need me to stay with you?" Takato offered silently, "Like I said, we don't want you alone."

He shrugged, "I'm alright...i'm be alright."

"Keep lying to yourself," Takato whispered, "we won't be long."

Takaba nodded, refusing to meet Takato's gaze.

OOOOOO

Asami was no stranger to America's rugged terrain, as his power stretched all over the world. American's were suckers for money, and Asami had a lot to give.

However, he was far more accustomed to the urban areas rather than the country areas.

Even as a young child, Asami had grown up in the city, and since his adulthood, he hadn't really branched out into the woods.

But business was business, even if it meant meeting in the middle of nowhere.

And unfortunately, Asami's client wanted them to meet up at his ranch.

Which was in the middle of nowhere.

Clyde Bennett, despite his quirky personality, remained one of Asami's most trusted employees, and worked to expand Club Sion's influence in the southern states in America.

And though he'd numerously mistaken Asami for Korean, Chinese, Vietnamese, and anything but Japanese, they'd established a sort of bond that Asami would like the nourish.

However, he doubted he'd even arrive at his location on time, as they were completely lost.

Well...not lost, so to speak, but slightly off course.

Asami sighed from his seat in the back of the car, and reached into his pocket to pull out his trusty packet of cigarettes.

However, they weren't there, as he'd given up his signature hobby after that day….

Cursing, he removed his hand from his pocket and looked out of the window, and into the wooded surroundings.

Since his run in with a very pissed off Mr. Takaba, he'd searched for Akihito all over Japan. But whoever was aiding the young photographer in his endeavours to escape Asami was truly one step ahead of the Yakuza.

Everyone closely associated with Takaba had been taken out of Japan without a trace, not even their realtors could give Asami useful information.

Takaba's family was quite the surprise as well. He figured that Takaba had been mixed with another race aside from Japanese, as his features betrayed the stereotypical dark hair and pale skin look.

Takaba was a dirty blond, with eyes changing from brown to blue depending on the season, yet he still bore certain Japanese features, such as his slanted eyes and an angular face.

But he was half German, and adopted by a Hawaiian mother and Japanese father. Asami never guessed that Takaba had lived such a secretive life, as he'd never mentioned such a thing to Asami. Infact, he spoke of his family casually, never alluding to the fact that they weren't the typical Japanese family.

Of course, back then, Asami had never been interested in Takaba's background, and instead found himself more intrigued by the boy himself.

However, he wanted to know more and more about this Takaba family and it's inhabitants. He wanted to know more about Akihito aside from the object he made the photographer out to be.

He wanted to know him inside and out. Perhaps he even wanted to be a part of such a diverse family.

Hell, he'd already ruined his chances of that already though, as the father wanted him dead.

He wanted to forget Takaba, yet he spent every hour remembering him, yearning for his touch and his bubbly presence.

But he'd disappeared from Asami's life for good.

Sudoh was another problem, and likewise, had fled the country when some idiot had tipped him off about Asami's newly found urge to rip him to shreds.

Asami would find him though, he didn't doubt that one bit. Someone liked him hated staying in the shadows and away from the camera, for fame, Sudoh would resurface.

And Asami would be waiting.

A sudden jolt tore Asami away from his troubling thoughts.

"Damn country roads," he heard Kirishima murmur under his breath, clearly agitated due to the conditions they were forced to drive in.

Unlike Asami, Kirishima did not like Mr. Bennett, and disliked his tendency to mistake his ethnicity even more.

Not to mention, the roads were nothing but dirt and gravel, how anyone could maneuver through such a terrain was beyond Kirishima. And, Unlike his boss, Kirishima was not afraid to admit defeat, as they'd been following this Quacks directions for the past hour, on this dirt road.

They were lost.

Kirishima had never seen so many trees, fields, cows and horses all in one place before, and in all honesty, it was a culture shock.

One would think, that with the surplus of animals roaming around, one living human would be bound to appear somewhere.

But no, since they'd hit this road, they had seen no one.

Since he wasn't the driver, Suoh wasn't entirely affected by the situation as Kirishima was, besides, he didn't mind sightseeing.

Kirishima sighed at his partner's obvious ignorance of his distress.

"Suoh, have you seen any….people?" he decided to spark some sort of conversation, as the silence was killing him. And though not chatty to begin with, since Takaba's absence, Asami absolutely refused to speak when not necessary. It was almost as if their boss had become a selective mute.

It had started slowly, the silence, and eventually took over Asami's psych completely.

He never spoke unless he absolutely had to, which unfortunately, for Kirishima, wasn't a lot.

"I assume they're all in their homes," Suoh infirmed, "what reason would they have to tend to their animals? They've most likely taken care of business already."

Kirishima shrugged as his partner went back to his site seeing, and despite his predicament, decided to attempt a conversation with his boss.

"What do you think, Asami? Should these people not be out, should we not have at least seen someone walking out, or biking, or…"

He stopped as he looked in the mirror up ahead, his boss had broken eye contact with him seconds after he tried to engage in conversation.

He was distracted by the grass.

They tried a psychologist for his condition_rather, he and Suoh had tricked Asami into meeting one_needless to say, the meeting could've ended without a room full of bullet holes and an even quieter Asami.

And as of recent, Kirishima felt surrounded by idots_yes, Asami was one of them, as was the block head Suoh.

"Should we pull over?" he tried, ebbing for a response from either of his party.

"No, let's just keep driving," Suoh replied, lowering the window and allowing the breeze to blow into the car.

The scent of cedar filled the small vehicle, and Kirishima felt a strangled cough rising in his throat.

Quickly, he rolled the window up, putting a stop to his allergies before they became a problem.

However, seconds later, Asami rolled his own window down, and looked into the green scenery.

Kirishima sneezed.

Once again, silence ensued.

However, up ahead, loud music could be heard, followed by the sound of a heavy motor.

Driving way above the speed limit, fast and large, came an enormous red truck, heading straight for the BMW. As usual, none of the vehicle's occupants showed any sign of distress except Kirishima, whose eyes watered at the smell of the cedar.

Swerving out of the way of impact, Kirishima nearly headed straight for the trees, but luckily broke before he could go any further.

"Pay attention the the road assholes!" came one of the male occupants from the flaming torpedo, which now headed at increasing speeds in the opposite direction.

Eyes wide open, despite their moisture, hands painfully glued to the steering wheel, Kirishima felt just about ready to explode.

Not one of these buffoons made any effort to thank him for saving their sorry lives. By now he was shaking, out of the fear of nearly being killed, and out of anger.

"We should keep on going, those people came from somewhere up ahead," Suoh's calm voice snapped Kirishima out of his rage, "Maybe we can ask for directions."

He took a deep breath and counted backwards from ten, slowly and painfully, ignoring the prodding from his partner.

He needed to calm down before he drove all of them into a ditch.

"W-what do you say," he spat out, slowly and painfully, "Asami? Should we stop up ahead, we are slightly lost."

Nothing was his answer, and the rage nearly boiled over.

Angrily shuffling his hands over the gears, he pulled the car into reverse and backed it out of it's position off the dirt road, put it back in drive, and headed straight towards the house up ahead, though he wasn't entirely sure if there even was a house.

The site seeing from both Asami and Suoh resumed, and Kirishima could feel his hands burning into the thick leather of the steering will.

He could not take this silence, and could not take this confusion.

He wanted a boss, not a man child.

For his own sake, he prayed that Akihito Takaba would magically appear before his Asami, and break him out of this everlasting spell of silence.

It was New Year's Eve, and maybe, just maybe, things could change for the better this time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He knew that Suoh was a former mechanic? Kirishima never had an idea. However, his abilities were put to the test when the car had stopped working seconds after they reached the house.

He blamed it on the field that they were forced to drive through, as they had to follow faded tire tracks to get to the dirt porch area.

And right in front of the worn out, red two story house, the car stopped.

At least they had reached the house in time.

The air was dry and hot, forcing Kirishima to remove his thick suit jacket as he moved around the to the hood of the car to help his partner diagnose the problem.

The scent of cedar assaulted him all at once, and he found himself going into a fit of coughs and sneezes.

Asami had removed his jacket as well, and slightly loosened his tie to ease the scorching heat.

With no AC working in the useless automobile, Asami sought to solve the situation regarding directions by himself, as his two bodyguards were preoccupied with the car.

Stepping out of the vehicle, and unto the dirt road, Asami said nothing as he began his stride to the house in front of him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He hadn't expected them to get back this early, as they seemed entirely determined to buy another batch of fireworks. Maybe they'd finally gotten to their senses and seen how dumb the entire idea was.

He'd done what he could with the old house in their sudden absence as well. He had cooked a bit, cleaned, and straightened things up.

This house was pretty homey. It was a medium sized, two story farm house. And from Takaba's understanding, it was very old, which shown true in the faded blue paint and old wooden floors.

Since Mary had purchased it, she'd changed a little bit, such as furniture and kitchen appliances, but she mostly kept it's traditional insides.

He could hear them fiddling with the car outside, and was partly surprised that they hadn't busted inside looking for parts to fix the vehicle with. It was Mary's pride and joy, that car, and unlike her not to raise hell because it was broken.

That's what they got anyway, a broken car. He told them that this firework idea was a bad idea, and now karma was out to get them.

Smiling, he slowly walked to the kitchen to check the food that was cooking in the oven. For this special occasion, he'd prepared a cake for his friends, as he believed that this New Year's Eve would be better than the previous had.

A sneeze from outside caught his attention. Sure, the cedar count was high, but none of his friends had allergies.

He shrugged it off. Anything could cause anyone to sneeze, it didn't necessarily have to be allergies.

However, though explainable, that wasn't the only odd thing about this situation. Not one of them had made a noise, nor had they come inside of the house.

The sound of someone knocking startled Takaba slightly, as they hardly had any visitors out here.

As fast as he could, he walked over to the door, certain that these weren't his friends.

"Wait one second please," balancing himself on his cane, quickly twisted the old lock so that the door could freely open, turned the door knob and opened the door.

Sighing, he closed his eyes as he jumped back, "Sorry, it takes a lot out of me...We don't really get people out here," he opened his eyes, and began to speak, however, the words slowly died from his mouth.

"A...asami…" he breathed.

His breathing increased tremendously, he felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest at any given moment. His eyes were wide, and he was shaking in his shoes, shaking out of pure fear.

Bottled up emotions bubbled within him, as he found himself backing away slowly from the man before him.

Needless to say, Asami was just as surprised as Takaba was. Truly, he did not expect to stumble across his long lost love, a love he was no longer afraid to admit.

And though fear radiated throughout Takaba's being like an untamed wild fire, a different kind of warmth ignited throughout Asami.

Because he'd been denied this sensation for so long, he wasn't entirely puzzled at his sudden urge to pounce on the shocked youth before him.

The youth that belonged to him.

Suddenly, his possessiveness reclaimed his shocked state, and immediately, turned into burning lust.

In mere seconds, he grabbed at Takaba's wrist, holding it in a vice grip and pulling him forward. Mindful of the newly acquired cane, Asami worked around it, pulling Takaba harder in an attempt to shake the walking aid out of the younger man's grasp.

"Asami sto-!" hungry lips devoured Takaba's own, thus stealing the photographer's words of protest.

Like old times, thoughts and feelings were communicated through the intimate exchange.

Sadness, betrayal, lust fear, anger and love…all exploded within seconds of intercourse.

Now fully supporting himself on Asami, Takaba gapped at his body's reaction to such a pleasurable sensation.

He thought he was done with this, he thought his fear had destroyed any possible emotional ties to Asami.

Takaba was wrong, however, and again, he hated himself for it.

Yet, in the midst of the touches, the caresses, and Asami's hand slowly creeping up Takaba's shirt, he suddenly realized something.

He could stop this, and finally end this vicious . He hated Asami, he loathed the man and his company. So why on earth was he allowing Asami to molest once him again?

The determination and willpower hidden beneath the turmoil that had shaped Takaba into this broken mess ripped out of its binds, and made Akihito's blood boil.

With new found determination, he clamped his teeth down hard, smiling when Asami made a slightly sound of surprise and discomfort.

Next, he kneed him in gut, hard.

However, he had not intended to collapse to the ground with Asami, as his sudden burst of energy had clouded his logic.

Nevertheless, he wasn't about to lose, not yet.

He pushed himself off of a staggering Asami, bur not before reaching into the man's gun holster and pulling out the deadly weapon.

Time hadn't completely eradicated his memory of Asami, or the man's fatal attire. Staggering backwards, he reached for his cane which had fallen to the ground moments ago. Standing up, and now somewhat balanced, he pointed the handgun at the man below him.

He wasn't going to shoot Asami, as much as he hated the man, he would never intentionally bring him to death's door.

But that didn't mean he couldn't frighten him, or at least try to.

For the most part, Asami was surprised at Takaba's spirit. He didn't actually expect Akihito to hurt him

He could taste the blood from his assaulted tongue, and flinched at it's sudden tenderness.

From his painful kneeling position on the floor, he looked up the photographer. As always, he bore that same spark in his eyes, the spark that had attracted Asami so.

The photographer had one hand balanced on a cane, and the other held Asami's own gun, which was aimed directly at him.

But Akihito's hands shook, and his body language betrayed the fire in his eyes.

Asami smirked and slowly regained himself. His urge to possess Takaba had overridden the sympathy he'd felt earlier, now he just wanted the photographer to himself.

"D-don't look at me like that!" his voice quivered slightly, yet he still glared daggers at Asami, "Don't look at me like I'm an object!"

Asami didn't lose his smirk though, as his kitten's display was entertaining.

Sensing that he wasn't being taken seriously, Takaba's resolve was slightly shaken. If Asami didn't see him as threatening, then what did he see him as?

Entertainment, a piece of meat?

That smirk was edging under Akihito's skin, burning him up from the inside, it was so irritating. Asami was begging for him to continue his pitiful banter, begging for him to submit.

He sighed, his arm was getting tired, his body was getting weaker. Such forced action had certainly taken a toll on his weak form, and now he was beginning to suffer from it.

His arm slowly descended to his side, the gun falling to the ground as it did so. Next went his head, as he could no longer look at the smirking man below him.

"I really do hate you, Asami," he muttered, loud enough for Asami to hear, "I hate you more than anything."

It wasn't like Takaba had never tossed around such a phrase before, although drunk. And other times, his words weren't laced with such realization and emptiness.

In other words, Takaba had never meant that he hated Asami, never.

At least not until now.

For the first time in forever, Asami felt his heart stop, his body stiffen and his throat constrict. He'd experienced rejection in the past, but none to this extent. Never in his life had he allowed someone to edge themselves this deeply into his heart, then pull themselves out years later.

"You can have me, like you always wanted to. Cage me up, lock me away..."a tear fell from Takaba's cloudy eyes, followed by more tears, "but in all honesty, I'd rather you kill me then trap me like a bird. You've already...dammit Asami, look at me! You did this, you're the reason I'll be on medication the rest of my life!"

And he did it again. Sadness and anger arose within Takaba, his passion pouring into his words, splashing into his tears.

Asami felt every bit of it, and the realization that he had broken the person he...loved left him speechless on the floor, yearning to turn back the hands of time just to avoid such a mess.

He could tell Takaba that he himself wasn't fully at fault, that he wasn't aware that he was tormenting him, that it was all Sudoh.

But that was pathetic. Asami should have stopped this mess before it started, yet he foolishly allowed the model to lead him down a stray path.

He should've believed Takaba.

His thoughts had been rattled as the photographer fell to his knees, his cane dropping idly beside him, "I hate giving up...but I guess i've lost all my fight, huh?" he darkly chuckled, "maybe you won't be interested in anymore."

"Look at me," in all honesty, he didn't recognize his own voice. Never had he spoken with such a tone, soft and understanding, human.

Takaba seemed taken aback as well, yet, he still lifted his heavy head, bringing his teary gaze to Asami's tender one.

He sniffed slightly, using his sleeve to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Y-you look like you actually care, but I don't know if you actually do," he began, "I wish I knew you like you know me, but you never let me."

In an instant, he was pulled from his feeble position on the floor, and into Asami's strong embrace. For a second, he thought about thrashing and fighting, but he was far too tired to resist.

Whatever happened, happened. He had a good run.

He could feel Asami's chin on his head, feel the man squeezing him tighter.

And then small and distant, completely unexpected, he heard it.

An apology.

"I will never let you go, Akihito. I've lived life knowing what it's like being without you, and now that I've finally found you, I'm not going to let you go again. But for what's happened to you, what...what I put you through, I'm truly sorry," he breathed in Akihito's scent, savoring it like a lost treasure, "and I love you."

Silence ensued, but not for long.

Akihito began to chuckle lightly, though no longer did he do so with sarcasm. He was practically shaking in Asami's grasp, his body was racking with laughter.

"Aki-"

"You finally said it!" his voice cracked as tears began to spill, "You said "I love you"...and for once, I can tell you mean it!"

Asami stared at the bubbly youth below him, slightly puzzled at his outburst, "Of course I mean it, why on Earth would I lie?"

Akihito shrugged, and leaned further into Asami. Part of him was cussing itself out, but he knew he couldn't resist Asami, no matter what the older man had put him through.

It was something about him, something intoxicating, alluring, dangerous and now, loveable. This man who had ruined his life four years ago, was now being easily allowed back into his life, and he wasn't doing anything to stop it.

Asami loved him, and that was all that mattered.

"C-can you help me up," Takaba asked suddenly, "My bones are starting to hurt."

Quickly, Asami stood up and balanced Akihito with him, kicking his cane up in the process.

"Thanks," Takaba spoke, as he placed the aid in his hand.

Asami nodded, stepping back to give Takaba space.

As for Takaba, he knew he should have felt bad for this, bad for going back to Asami...but he didn't, strangely enough, he didn't. In fact, he felt thrilled, as if a burden had been lifted off of his chest.

"We'll defiantly have to explain this to my father," he joked, "and my mother, and my other nine siblings...and my friends, but it's okay. I want to be with you too."

Asami smiled, "It's not like you had a choice."

He breathed in and shrugged, "I can always make it hard for you, you know."

And then Asami was attacked...well, not entirely. At some point, during their time alone, his friends had managed to sneak inside and plot a terrible planned attack. At least one of them had. And unfortunately, Takaba was now seeing the outcome.

Takato had tried to swing at Asami, however, years of combat had prepared Asami for the unexpected. So, gracefully, he sidestepped the flying youth.

"Takaba, run! Mary, Cho and Kour are taking on his bodyguards outside, i'll keep this guy at bay!" Takato proclaimed proudly, as he stood up from his crumpled position on the ground.

Takaba was surprised, Takato was the last person he'd expect to fight for him, but here he was, ready to put his life on the line for the friend who had ruined his own marriage.

"Takato, it's okay, he's okay! Call them off," Takaba exclaimed, "They'll just end_"

A prolonged beep could be heard from the car outside, followed by screaming and the sound of fireworks whistling and crackling.

The look on Takato's face was priceless, and had the situation not been so dire, Takaba would have thrown in an "I told you so" to to his friend. However, when a stray rocket flew straight through the window, inches past Takaba's face, all satire had been drained from his very being.

As he had advised them before, fireworks were a bad idea.

In a second, Takato was up, running quickly outside to see the mess that the bodyguards and his own friends had caused.

Both Asami and Takaba visibly cringed at the colorful words that were shouted from both parties as the brawl continued.

"I hate this fucking country!" cried Kirishima, as he marched up the steps and swung the door open, glasses askew and positively fuming. Takaba hadn't missed the smoke erupting from his head either.

He looked past Kirishima and unto the dirt road, and paled as he saw his own friends running from fireworks that had been ignited, no doubt in an attempt to ward off Asami's guards.

"My car!" Mary screeched, screaming as the box of fireworks exploded in the back seat, catching the better half of the car on fire.

"My ass! It's like it's CHASING ME!" Cho wailed as he ran to the field, a string of fireworks following him, thus catching the dry grass on fire.

Kirishima huffed as he saw the mess, and nearly collapsed as he saw Suoh trying to put their own car out with his own jacket.

"Don't use your damn jacket, it'll catch fire!" Kirishima cursed to his oaf of a partner, running to his aid.

"I-i've got the water hose!" came Kou, running to the scene with the miniscule object which gushed out gallons of water in minutes. Unbeknownst to Kou, he'd created a sort mud puddle below him, thus causing him to slip and drop the life saving weapon. Unfortunately, for him, a powerful spray of water assaulted both Souh and Kirishima.

"He'll hate me even more, after this, I suppose," Takaba gritted his teeth as he looked at the horrid scene before him.

But hey, he warned his friends, told them how stupid this idea was.

"Kirishima can manage," Asami replied, closing in the space he'd given to Takaba.

He leaned in slowly, at the same time, Takaba closed his eyes, bracing himself for a kiss.

But he received no such thing. Instead, Asami leaned to his ear, his warm breath brushing up against Takaba's soft skin.

"Not yet," he whispered, "i'm not rushing things with you. You need time to heal."

He was disappointed to say the least, and even-more so when Asami pulled away and draped an arm around his shoulder.

Puckering his lips, Takaba pouted.

"Don't be like that, kitten," Asami teased, though his voice deepened considerably as he spoke once again, "You've been hurt by me, and by others...and I'm going to make them pay."

He shivered slightly at Asami's ability to darken the moment with his mood.

Takaba sighed and leaned on the older man, "I don't want you to kill anybody for me, Asami. Promise me you won't...I just couldn't live with myself if you did."

"I can't promise you that," he whispered, pulling Takaba closer to him, "you're worth more to me then you think."

The remaining fireworks flew into the air, popping and illuminating the darkening sky. All around, similar pops could be heard, except, these came from guns themselves.

Sighing, Asami pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed something, seconds later, his phone buzzed, and he smiled.

"What's so funny?" Takaba asked curiously.

"Nothing, just canceling a meeting," he replied solemnly, "don't worry about it."

"Oh...okay...Happy New Year's Eve Asami," he whispered.

Four years ago replayed itself in his head. The drugs, the rape, Sudoh and Asami working hand and hand, his screaming, choking, cryi-

"Happy New Year's Eve to you too, Takaba," the serenity of Asami's response drowned out all ill feelings and fear associated with the day, and for the first time in a long time, Takaba felt at peace. And he was certain Asami did as well.


End file.
